Because It's Fun!
by ViveWonderland
Summary: Dawn and Allison were adverage girls who went out for some fun, made a few mistakes, and ended up mixed up with Gotham's worst. What could go wrong? Co-written by ninjapoke and myself slight OOC-ness will occur. Going through major revisions.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: First Meetings**

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV- Alyson Little<span>

It was a normal day in New York City; well I guessed it was normal, seeing as the streets were paved with verdors and tourists were on the prowl. I was only there for a school trip, so if anything was off, I wouldn't be able to tell. I went to an Arts Collage and we came to New York for a week long art walk. Most of the students only had one event that was mandatory for them to attend but not me. Along with my photography, I also had theatre, dance, and piano/violin events to participate in. We were here for an entire week and while most everyone had a lot of down time today was the only free time I would have until we went back to North Carolina.

Walking among some of the other pieces I saw a woman a little shorter than me and I was around 5'2", she wasn't exactly skinny but she wasn't fat either. She was looking at one of my pieces, my favorite on to be exact; it reminded me of one of my favorite T.V. shows, Batman: The Animated series. I loved watching it as a child and the villains were very instrumental in shaping some of my interests such as psychology and gymnastics.

"Admiring my picture?" I asked walking up to the brunette. She turned around at my voice and broke into a wide smile; she was very pretty her hair came down to her chin. I smiled politely back "I'm Alyson Little."

"Little the photographer?" I nod "Oh my God! I love your pictures, especially this one. It reminds me of Batman." her smile grew with every syllable that left her mouth, I was afraid her face would break. The image in question was actually a paper negative, you learn the technique in any high school photo class. The image was my best friend, Josh, doing his best super hero pose with a bed sheet and cat ears used for a long ago Halloween costume.

"That's why I took it. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." she laughed "But it's Dawn." she held out her hand for me to shake. I took it gengerly just like in the lessons my mother put me through.

"-here with my friends." Oh crap, I must have drifted off but I wasn't going to let this person know I didn't hear a word she just said.

First Person POV- Dawn

New York, the city of dreams! At least, that was what my parents thought whe I was brought here as a child. And that's what I continued to think when I was finally able to get a place of y own. The Big apple had a certain shine so that even growing up wouldn't keep me from rentign an apartment in the city I loved. A few of my friends were weren't locals had somehow roped me into going sightseeing with them. That was how I ended up at an art walk.

I was admiring a photograph all by my loneome while my friends looked at the sculptures and paintings. I loved all kinds of art but the picture I was looking at had really caught my eye. This particular picture featured a man striking a fierce pose. It reminded me of Batman. I was a total nerd when it came to super heroes. I owned comics, movies, and even some TV shows on DVD but nothing compared to my love for the Batman universe... then again, I would probably like anybody who had villains like the Joker or Scarecrow. I've always had a soft spot for crazies.

I heard footsteps heading in my direction before stopping someplace near me. Whoever it was had stopped ot admire the picture much like myself. It was silent for a few moments before she began talking to me.

"Admiring my work?" I could hear the smirk of pride in her voice. Usually it would have bothered me but in this case, the sense of accomplishment that the woman held was well deserved. I turned around to face a blonde who was only about an inch or so taller than me. Her hair was straight and of average length with black tips accenting the honey blonde. "I'm Alyson Little."

I looked over at the name under the picture. "Little as in the photographyer? Oh my God! I love your pictures, especially this one. It reminds me of Batman." I grinned wildly at my new acquaintance. I loved any excuse to talk about Batman.

"That's why I took it." she smiled politely at me "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. But it's Dawn." I extended my hand which she shook lightly, she was very formal but sinsere. I started to ramble about why I was here for a while before I noticed she had zoned out. I teneded ot do that, talk to much, I mean.

"That's nice." she said covering up her lack of attention. I let it go.

"So how long are you in town?" I asked.

"Oh just for a week, most of us only have one section of the art walk to participate in so they will go sight seeing but I'm in most of them so I'm only really in New York today."

"Oh well I live here... maybe I can be ya tour guide." I offered kindly laying on the accent thickly. "Ya know, show you the dos and don'ts, teh ups and downs of the city."

"Oh, I don't know... how old are you anyways?" she raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Old enough to be your guide." Alyson looked as if she was about to decline. "Come on, I work for freeee!" I sung. "What could possibly go wrong if you have a genuine simi-New Yorker as you guide in the Big Apple?"

"Oh, alright. You can play tour guide."

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of 826/13**


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies, the only characters ninjapoke and I own are those not recognized as belonging so someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Drinking Buddies<strong>

First Person POV- Dawn

"It's your first night in New York and this is the way to spend it." I explained to Alyson as we entered a bar. "I would take ya to some fun clubs but you don't look like the clubby type. am I right?" she nodded and I laughed. "So where are you from anyway?"

"North Carolina." she answered with a smile.

"That's cool. Now, since you do not live within the tri-state area I hope you know that I will probably bombard you with questions, stereotypes and such." I smile. "And so ya can get even with me for that, you can ask me questions and harass me with stereotypes for New Jersey and New York because I have lived in both places."

"You lived in New Jersey?"

"Yes, yes, I may love New York but I'll always be a Jersey girl at heart."

"That's nice."

Music was blasting from a beat up karaoke machine and we both winced ever time a new singer started. The same awful singer kept getting up over and over again to sing horrible, outdated songs. After a while, people booed him off the stage and kept him off for the rest of the night.

"A little harsh?" Alyson looked at the now depressed man.

I shrugged. "That's New York." There was a little awkward silence and I was determined to break it. "So, what else do you do, besides take pictures I mean?" I ordered us each a drink. I had made sure not to tell her that I was only eighteen.

"Well… I write, play the piano and violin, dance, and act." She looked at me like she was sending a silent prayer that I wouldn't think differently of her for doing so many things.

"Really? I like to write also. Ever try Fanfiction?" I took a sip of my beer.

"Are you kidding me? I love Fanfiction!"

"Let me guess…"

"…Batman fics" We said in unison. We both laughed.

"I think you're pretty alright, Dawn." She smiled.

First Perosn POV- Alyson Little

"I think I like you, Dawn." I smiled at this bubbly girl beside me. "I dare you to get up there and sing." I challenge throwing my head toward the stage. She shakes her head like I was crazy.

"You hear how bad the crowd is being. I mean some of those people could sing but they were still booed off." I rolled my eyes at my tour guide; I was still debating whether or not to prevent her from drinking anymore, I had snuck a look at her Id; she was only eighteen.

"They can't be that mean. You can sing right?" I asked. She looked like she could. She mumbled something about 'back-up' and shrugged.

"Look you can go up and make a fool of yourself but being from North Carolina let me clue you in; here in the Big Apple, they are that mean." she said it with an edge to her voice.

"Fine," I said taking her counter challenge. "Challenge accepted." I stood up and fluffed my hair, I may be a simple girl from North Carolina but I never backed down from a challenge, especially not a singing one. Maybe I should have told her about last year's talent show...

I decided against telling her and stood up on the stage. A few drunk people snorted when they saw me. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the songs I could do. I found the perfect song and chose it. The lyrics to 'Hello' by Evanesense filled the screen and the words left my throat. I heard my own voice fill the bar, though the drunk chatter was loud, the microphone made it so everyone could hear me. The song was over before I knew it and a few people even clapped. I smiled brightly at this and headed back to the table.

"How did I do?" I asked Dawn who was staring at me.

"You didn't tell me you could sing." She accused.

I blushed a little because I noticed a few eyes on me. "Well, I've won a few talent shows…"

"Good enough for me! Up for another drink? I'll buy." She offered. I should have declined, but after performing, I needed something to so I could ignore the attention that was on me.

First Person POV- Dawn

We were ass drunk, and I mean falling over in our seats I-can't-tell-if-that-man-hitting-on-me-is-a-rapist drunk. We somehow stumbled our way back to my apartment (because I refused to let her walk the streets of NYC alone in this condition) to work on some idea that we had had while we were still somber. How either of us could remotely remember it was beyond me. I let Alyson take over my computer first by assaulting Microsoft Word with made up spellings of nonsensical words that we made up as we went along.

"Put Jonathan Crane in the story!" I shouted behind her with slurred words. If it weren't for the dizzying amounts of alcohol in my blood, I would have been jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ok, ok!" She slurred. Her fingers typed slowly, too slowly for my tastes so I pushed her out of the chair.

"Let me do it!" She growled at me but let me have my fun.

"Add the Mad Hatter!" She suddenly sounded excited.

"Ok!" I smiled and tried to remember how to spell 'would'. "How do you spell 'would'?" I asked her.

"Um…" Now, mind you that neither of us was in the right mind to spell anything. "W-O-O-D?"

"Uh, ok!" We hastily slapped together the worst Fanfiction on the face of the planet. It could have just been my drunken state, but I had to fight the urge to kiss my written masterpiece so I wouldn't get lipstick on my computer screen.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked her to publish it. The mouse hovered over the publish button and as soon as she clicked it, the room was filled with a bright, blinding, flash.

And I was positive that it wasn't the alcohol making me imagine things.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of 826/13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What Happened? pt.1**

First Person POV- Alyson Little

The next think I knew I was lying face first on the concrete of an alley way. Next to me, I could see the silhouette of Dawn. I heard her moan softly. "What the fuck?" Her voice was muffled rolled over to face me. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I mumble. I looked up in the sky and at the buildings around me and found it feeling a bit familiar. "This is… strange." I slurred. How much did we drink? Were we hallucinating the same thing at the same time? I doubted it. I carefully stood up and wobbled a bit. My right leg had a small scrape on the knee, luckily I decided against stockings and my wrist felt sore. I watched Dawn try to get up, only to fall on her face.

"Ouch…" She whined. She was smaller and younger than me, making her take the high amounts of alcohol differently. I sighed and helped her stand up. "Alyson, I don't think we're in New York any more…" She said.

I rolled my eyes and stumbled out of the alley. "Then where the hell are we?" There was an old newspaper on the ground, covered in dirt and mysterious liquids, but I picked it up silently praying it was only beer or something like that. "The Gotham Times!"

Dawn's eyes widened at me and I dropped the paper. "There is no way! We're drunk, home at my place, and unconscious on the couch!" She said in disbelief.

"Here, let's test that theory!" I hit her on the shoulder with my handbag which I still carried.

"OW!" She hissed. "What the hell do you keep in there?"

"Stuff." I answer. She scowls. "Okay what's the last thing you remember?"

"Well we got drunk, went to my house to write some crazy ass story. We wrote the crazy ass story, I think I told you to hit publish, and then… uh! I can't remember!" She stomped her foot on the ground clumsily. "I am never drinking again." She held her head and whined. I shared her sentiments, but I knew that this was just an empty promise...

I was now glad at my choice to wear a pair of black ballet shoes in contrast to Dawn's heels. But looking down at my light blue baby doll dress and realizing where we were I was a little nervous about who we might happen to meet. Suddenly I heard rapid footsteps and then felt the owners of the footsteps as they ran into Dawn and I. Cursing I try to get out from under my 'attacker' I heard a gasp and a quiet 'Alice?' _Fuck._

First Person POV- Dawn

I hissed at my surroundings when something collided into my back, forcing me over. I whimpered and heard somebody whisper 'Alice?'

"Fuck," I heard Alyson whisper. I rolled over onto my back and sat up slowly. I silently agreed with her statement. "We are so dead." She whispered.

"Look, Jonathan!" A man dressed as the Mad Hatter pointed to Allison, completely ignoring me.

"Jervis we do not have time for this!" A walking Scarecrow said with exasperation in his voice.

The Scarecrow and a man in green and question marks… the Riddler, examined the situation while the Mad Hatter looked at Alyson with interest. The Riddler tilted his head at me. The alcohol made the whole scene fuzzy and the sights and sounds were warped. A black figure landed at the end of the alley and I gasped and pointed.

Alyson screamed and scooted backwards. Then, simultaneously, we realized it was the Batman. The Scarecrow cursed under his breath and grabbed my wrist because I was now closer to him then Alyson was. He pulled me up and held his scythe to my throat. I could feel the cool metal on my sensitive skin and shivered. I struggled against my captor but he only tightened his grip on me and then Batman spoke.

"Put her down Crane!" he rasped.

"I don't think so." The Scarecrow hissed "We're going to have a little fun." I shuddered again. My captor turned his head to The Mad Hatter. "Jervis, would you like to do the honors?"

"I am very sorry my dear..." I heard 'Jervis' say to the woman I was supposed to be passed out with on my living room floor, that sounded perverted, I know, but it was true! I don't know what happened after than because as soon as Alyson's whimpers could no longer be heard I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of 826/13**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- The villains appearing in this story are taken mainly from Batman: The animated series but will have traits or do/say things as they would appear in other Batman universes.

Disclaimer: ninjapoke and I do not own Batman: The animated series or any other Batman universes.

line

**Chapter Four: What Happened? pt.2**

First Person POV- Dawn Byrne

Everything hurt, that's all I was aware of when I slowly regained consciousness. It was a dull soreness that one gets after being beat up or running a few miles without stopping if you aren't a professional. I couldn't remember what happened either, so instead of searching through my pained mind for answers, I simply opened my eyes.

Light flooded into my sight, causing my head to pound. I hissed and covered my eyes with one hand and put pressure on my skull with the other. "She's up!" I heard somebody say.

I was lying on a couch, and an uncomfortable one at that. Ok, good start. Now turn your head. My mind demanded. I listened and tilted my head so I could get a better view of the room. Good girl. Now, what do you see?

I wasn't sure what I saw. Well I knew what I thought I was seeing, but I couldn't be seeing that… could I? In my direct eyesight was the Riddler who was examining me with a tilted head. I really wanted to believe that that was a dream but my head hurt way too much for that. To the right and just skimming the outskirts of my peripheral vision was the Scarecrow who was looking down at me with a combination of a scowl and interest.

"Yes, I see that, Edward." Scarecrow said with a complete mocking voice. "Thank you for pointing that out."

'Edward' glared at the Scarecrow. "You told me to tell you when she woke up, Jonathan, so I told you." He stood up and crossed the room, grabbed a glass of water, and walked over to me. "Drink this."

I eyed the glass suspiciously. "Where's Alyson."

He rolled his eyes. "'Alice' is with the Hatter, child, still out cold the last time I checked." He forced the glass on me. "Now drink." He said more forcefully.

It scared me a little and I took the glass quickly and chugged it. "Good girl." The Scarecrow smirked at me from the other side of the room.

"Good evening, Dinah." He smiles at me.

I just tilt my head and grin nervously. It was a good defense mechanism, smiling, I mean. It usually worked for me. Well, then there was the fact that my smile could be sweet and innocent, or extremely creepy. Yeah, that probably helped.

I started the feel light headed so I lay back down but I only let my smile fall after Jervis left the room. I was too tired to follow him, so I made a small promise to myself to rip his head off if he touched Alyson.

Bastards! They put drugs in the water. I can't move my legs! I thought. "Bastards…" I mumble out loud.

The Riddler smirked. "Don't worry, dear, it's only something to keep you from running away, you should be fine tomorrow."

"Or until we give you more." Scarecrow said under his breath.

_Alyson, wake up. _I pouted outwardly and really just wanted a familiar face, even if I only had known her for a day.

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV- Alyson Little<span>

I don't remember how I got here. I knew that I should have this headache but I should be laying on Dawn's floor, not this bed! I sat up and suddenly felt very sick.

"Oh... d-don't get up! You'll make yourself sick." A voice to my right says as I lay back down. Suddenly all the events from last night flooded my memory. I opened my eyes to confirm what my brain was telling me, it wasn't lying. I sat up and scooted back quickly away from the voice. I didn't get far before I ran out of bed and fell to the floor. The Mad Hatter looked at me worriedly. I could hardly breathe; it was the Mad Hatter...

"W-where's Dawn?" I manage to get out. Jervis Tetch also known as The Mad Hatter looked confused for a moment but then he grinned.

"Oh my dear Alice, you mean Dinah!" I should have been scared to have the Mad Hatter call me Alice but it made me want to smile like an idiot! My head was so messed up.

"Dinah?" I asked bringing my hands to my head to apply pressure, I had way too many drinks last night… or was it longer than that?

"Oh yes... your friend...um... woke-up a little while ago."

"Friend...yes." I could barely keep my eyes open at this point.

"'I didn't know that cats could grin.'" The Mad Hatter quoted

"'All of them can and most of them do.'" I answered automatically. Quoting Alice's Adventures in Wonderland is not a good thing to do when the Mad Hatter has called you Alice. _Damn_ I thought to myself _What have I done now?_

"Jonathan! She's awake!" he called. I looked toward the doorway figuring my chances of escaping when two things happened. One: I remembered that I didn't have anywhere to go; I mean I was stuck in a fictional city for God's sake. And two: Crane walked in carrying a glass of what looked like water.

"Oh, this is just too much!" I groan. "My head hurts." The Mad Hatter came around to the side of the bed I was on. Had I been thinking properly I would have backed away as soon as he came near me but I didn't even think about it, even when he lifted me up off the floor and placed me back on the bed. He took the glass from the Scarecrow and held it out for me to take.

"Drink this, it'll make you feel better." he said not looking in my eyes.

"Where's Dawn?" I asked again "If you've done anything to her..."

"Just drink the water!" Scarecrow growled. I took the glass but I couldn't force myself to bring it to my lips.

"I want to see Dawn." I said as firmly as I could with my splitting headache.

"DRINK!" He yelled.

"NO!" I growled, no one yelled at me, especially if they wanted me to do what they wanted.

"Jonathan." The Mad Hatter warned. "We'll let you see her after you drink." he assured me.

"You're lying!" I felt tears fall from the pain in my head but the Mad Hatter must have thought I was crying for something else because he took the water from my hands and picked me up and carried me into the other room.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of 829/13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What Happened? pt. 3**

First Person POV- Dawn

When I saw Jervis Tech carrying in Allison's semi-limp form my eyes widened. I wanted to jump up and run to her side , but the drugs restrained me from doing that. The Mad Hatter put her down in a chair and she immediately curled her body and leaned her head into the back of the chair and moaned. I tried to work up the energy to talk. I had the ability to form words, it just took time.

"Hangovers… gotcha?" My voice was slow and sounded labored.

She quickly turned her head to the side. She touched her head and looked at me. "Well, this trip is full of firsts, huh... Dawn? You're okay!"

"No… I'm not… bastards… drugged me. Don't drink… the water." She was okay, so I felt like I could relax.

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV- Alyson Little<span>

"No… I'm not… bastards… drugged me. Don't drink… the water." Dawn's voice responded. Her voice was slow, slightly slurred, and still had that strong accent. It would have been funny if it weren't so pathetic.

"Uh-huh." I looked at the Mad Hatter with wide eyes.

"So don't… do anything… stupid. I won't… be able… to save… your ass." And there was the dry humor. Even when drugged she was the exact same girl she was yesterday, just less jumpy.

"I don't do stupid." I said a little more defensively than I had ment.

"Right, like let an eighteen year old drink." she snapped. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty but who was she to talk she was the one who didn't tell me her age.

"So you admit to being underage." I sneered.

"You just had to pick the first bickering girls you could find in an alley way." The Riddler addressed the two other men. I flinched forgeting they were there.

_Don't fight with Dawn, you need to stay alive… _that was my last thought before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of 829/13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Secrets Revealed pt. 1**

First Person POV- Alyson

When I woke up my headache was all but gone but it was not as bad as it was before I had passed out. I tried to move my arms to see if I had been drugged, when it was clear I could still move my body I opened my eyes. I was still in the same chair but my position was different. Crap I couldn't help but think; I knew that when I slept that I moved around.

It became apparent that Dawn and I were the only people in the room, I could hear her breathing near me.

"Dawn?" I whispered. I hoped she was awake and pulled myself into a sitting position.

"G'morning." she said looking at me. "Don't take this question the wrong way but how much money do you have?" I froze. What kind of question is that.

"Excuse me?"

"W-well while you were out of it they cut on the television and... did you know we've been missing for two days." I nearly started to hyperventilate, oh God.

"I-I need my purse. Two days. That's bad. Oh, God. Two days."

"They should be up by now." I heard someone say from the other room.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV- Jonathan Crane<span>

It had been a long and interesting night for the three rogues. They had been up for a long time observing their hostages. But the most interesting part was when they cut on the news and already the story of the two abducted women was everywhere and Alyson apparently came from a rather wealthy family.

The Mad Hatter couldn't sleep for the longest time because he wanted to watch his new pet sleep but Johnathan had persuaded him other wise saying that he might freak her out if she woke up and saw him staring at her. Edward almost regretted this decision because Jervis Tech never shut up about her. It took throwing a pillow at the Carroll obsessed villain to make him shut up.

When morning came it was all the other villains could do to keep the Hatter from rushing into the living room. Finally when they couldn't bare to see Jervis's kicked dog look any more they allowed him to enter...

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of 829/13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

First Person POV- Dawn Byrne

When I saw the three villains walk in, I sat up strait so I was in a less vulnerable and submissive position. It was like dealing with pack animals, you just had to assert your position as dominate. I watched Jervis as he watched Alyson, she apparently didn't know how to deal with animals. It was obvious she wasn't going to take charge any time soon, so I decided I was going to play the part of leader.

"Why am I here?" I asked while tilting my head. I had to give off the impression that I wasn't scared, just curious, even though I was defiantly scared. I've read the comics; I knew how this would probably end.

"Why are you here?" Jonathan Crane asked with amusement while expressing the fact that I only asked about myself.

"Well I know what she's here, but that doesn't explain why I'm not face down in an alley." I point out and cross my arms over my chest as a sign of my stubbornness.

"We needed a hostage." Crane answered simply.

"Yes but I know for a fact that you usually kill your hostages when you're done using them." I say with a glare. I heard Alyson hiss my name.

"Are you complaining?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"No, simply curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, my dear." The Riddler pointed out and I just glared.

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV- Alyson Little<span>

"But satisfaction brought it back." I whispered causing the Riddler to look at me. I know I must have flinched then because I saw Scarecrow grin slightly, he may have been one of my favorite villains but God was he creepy. I was getting really uncomfortable so I looked around the room we were in. White is the only word to describe it. The room had four white walls two of which had a rectangular hole for doors that led into other rooms, a basic living room. There were no pictures, no windows, two couches and two chairs. There was nothing to look at other than a clock hanging above the doorway to what I assumed was a kitchen, a few days in this place and you are sure to go mad or madder considering the people living here.

When I checked the clock it was about 8:29 exactly. I didn't know if it was morning or night but it didn't matter. I couldn't hold out until I was alone with The Mad Hatter, it had to be now or never, and never just wasn't an option.

"Were's my bag?" I asked panicking finally looking at the three rogues. Dawn shot me a look that clearly said _Did you really just ask that? _I choose to ignore her.

"We don't have it. You must have lost it." Scarecrow smirks. I could feel my heart when it skipped a beat. I was really panicking then.

"Y-you don't have it?" I was hyperventilating. I looked at the clock 8:30 where ever my bag was what ever was near it was hearing the sharp beeping of my alarm, set to go off if I missed two or more days.

"What is that noise?" Dawn asks. I look up toward the room I was carried out of by the Mad Hatter, it was my alarm going off. I stood up quickly but had to sit back down because the sharp movement aggravated my dulled headache.

"The bag I must have lost." I hissed more from pain than from anger because I saw where they were coming from, a bag probably meant a cell phone. I didn't even know if I had a signal. Scarecrow cursed under his breath and motioned for the Mad Hatter to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of 829/13**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

First Person POV: Alyson Little

The Mad Hatter came out of the room a few seconds later and made his way toward Scarecrow but before as he was passing the chair I was in I moved faster than I had ever moved before and snatched my bag from his hands. But before Scarecrow could even think the word fear, I took my cell phone out of my bag and chucked it at him. Dawn looked at me like I was crazy but for the second time I ignored her, I had to find my medication, I had already begun to hear things...

"Quickly! Take it from her!" The Scarecrow rasped. I was still looking for my medication when the bag was forcefully ripped from my hands by the Riddler. I let out a whimper when he did. "There is something in there that she wants… let me search it."

He started to ruffle through my bag and I thought I was going to have a panic attack. "Well what do we have here?" The smirk in his voice was evident. He took out my pill bottles and shook them around before reading the labels. "Agoraphobia...hmm." Scarecrow smirked at me and the Riddler rolled his eyes. "And what's this? A Schizophrenic... That is quite a large dose, my dear. Oh I do believe we are going to have some fun." He smiled evilly at me and pocketed my meds.

"Jonathan," The Mad Hatter started to protest.

"Y-you can't do that!" I shout.

Dawn, who is staring at me like I have three heads, just sighs to herself. "I would talk to a random stranger, be nice to said stranger, only to randomly find out later that she's Schizophrenic."

"You really shouldn't be surprised." The Riddler smirked at her. "This is Gotham."

Scarecrow's smile grew wider and he stepped forward.

"Who says I can't?" he asked. I whimper and take a step back but I can't take more than that because there was a Hatter in my way. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head but nothing was there. I hadn't felt the effects of my 'disease' since I was a child but the symptoms were unmistakable.

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV: Dawn<span>

I watched from my place on the couch the scene in front of me. Alyson's eyes darted to the side quickly and she flinched at something invisible before her eyes moved back to the Scarecrow. "Seeing things?" He smirked and took another step forward.

I could see that things were headed down hill. He was going to keep harassing her until she was a quivering mess at his feet and I couldn't have that. I could tell from how this was all going so far that she had a weaker resolve then I did, so I had to do something to keep her from getting eaten alive by the Scarecrow.

Almost all eyes were on Alyson and Scarecrow, except for the Riddler, who kept darting his eyes between me and her, trying to keep an eye on us both. With shaky movements I stood up. The drugs I had taken the night before make my limbs feel like jelly.

I whistled to get everyone's attention. "Yoo-hoo, Scary! Over here! Let's not aggravate her, k?"

He turned to face me, a dark look rested apon his face and I almost flinched. "No, I'm having fun." He said simply.

"Why don't you play fear factor with your own toys? Last time I checked, she was kidnapped by the Mad Hatter, making her subject to Alice and Wonderland related crap, not fear examinations." I point out angrily.

I try to keep my eyes locked on him but I can't help but having them drift to Alyson, who is slowly sinking to the floor with her hands over her ears. She looked like she wanted to close her eyes, but she kept them on me and Jonathan Crane. The Riddler sighed and mumbled to himself. "Stupid girl…" I was about to ask him what was stupid when I realized that the Scarecrow had advanced and was now standing directly in front of me.

"Damn your fast…" I mumble.

"Wouldn't that make you my toy?" He smirked down at me. Damn was he tall! He towered over me by almost a head!

I looked up at him with amusement though my eyelashes. I wanted to look confident and not timid because I knew that that would only edge him on. "Does it?"

"Uh-huh." He tilted his head and took a step forward. I tried to take a step back but my leg came into contact with the couch.

"Hmm, bad luck for me…" I say quietly. He looked like a large predator as he loomed in front of me. It was intimidating to have him look at you with those hungry eyes.

"Yes…" He grinned wildly. I stole another glance at Allison. Jervis was currently catering to her by mumbling Carroll quotes and stoking her hair as she closed her eyes, covered her ears, and rocked back and forth. "So… tell me, what do you fear?" He asked. I shivered at how creepy his voice sounded.

Don't do anything stupid! Her warning voice screamed.

"Um…" Don't panic. "T-the concept of forever…" I said quietly before I got cocky. "And the zombie apocalypse." I added sarcastically.

Dumb ass! My head yelled at me.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Alyson screamed from her position on the floor, she was no longer rocking back and forth but she was still covering her ears but something was different, animalistic and her eyes looked weird. And she was staring at me.

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV- Alyson<span>

The voices. I had to stop them. I had to stop the words from cutting into my soul. I had tried to shut them out by putting my hands over my ears but they wouldn't stop. They started to scream. I couldn't take it anymore. She did this to me, she caused the voices. It's was her fault, he had the pills but she's the one who did this to me, Her. Her fault. Stupid cat. Stupid grin at the bar. Stupid.

She's the one who did this.

"EVERYBODY SHUT-UP!" I screamed at the voices, at the tall one, at Her! The tall one said something but I didn't hear him. I have to stop the voices. I lunged at her...

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV- Dawn<span>

I curse wildly when I feel her body weight collide into mine. Alyson keeps screaming a shrill, high pitch screech that made my ears ache. I didn't know much about what was going on in her head, but I had a feeling this had something to do with it.

"Your fucking fault!" She screamed.

In what can only be described as my 'fight or flight' instincts, the self preservation erg kicked in. Fight! It yelled as she clawed at me.

I put a hand to her face and tried to push her away. "Ouch!" She bit me!

Suddenly she shrieked as she was pulled off of me. "Jervis!" I heard Crane grunt as he struggled to restrain her.

Jervis mumbled a quick apology to the wild Allison and he carded her. Her eyes glazed over and her fighting arms went slack at her sides. Her mouth even hung open a little. She looked like a discarded puppet.

"A-A-Alyson?" I asked and I tried to take a step towards her but almost fell if it weren't for the Riddler who was at my side to keep me from face planting. "Thanks." I mumbled.

Crane started to dig though his pockets and pulled out a single pill bottle. "Tech! You can give her these. Un-card her after you take her away." He commanded. Jervis complied and he led her away whispering sweet things in Wonderland-speak. "Now let's get you patched up." Crane led me into the other room and took out a first aid kit.

Extreme curiosity over took me and I had to ask a question. "Why did you stop her?"

He just smirked evilly and pressed some alcohol into one of the cuts she gave me with her nails, making me gasp when it stung. "Well I can't have her breaking my new toy, now can I?"

I shuddered at his tone of voice. Just the way he said it suggested all of the horrible things that he could do to me. "Drink." He suddenly commanded. Without thinking I took a long gulp. I put it down and then realized what I did.

"Shit…" I mumbled as I felt my body go numb. He merely chuckled and carried me back to the couch.

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV- Alyson<span>

The first thing I realized when he took the card off of my head was that I was in a different room and Jervis was handing me pills and a glass of water. I quickly took them and chugged the water. After that the voices started to go away.

Oddly enough, after that my head started to spin. "J-Jervis?" I said, my mouth feeling numb.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"I-I feel funny…" I collapsed on the bed, no longer able to stand upright.

"Oh… Oh! Oh dear…" He helped me lay down in a more comfortable position and I could feel my vision going black. I saw Jervis examine the drink he had given me with wide eyes. "Oh dear, oh dear, I'm afraid I may have given you mixed medications." He said more to himself then to me. It was the last thing I could remember hearing before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of 829/13**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

First Person POV: Alyson

The first thing I noticed was that my head hurt, again. I groaned and rolled over on a comfortable surface, something I dully registered to be a bed. I moved my head from side to side to test it. Yup, the pain was there, not as bad as last time though, but that wasn't why I was glad. It was quiet. Everything was at peace in the little land called Alyson's head.

The second thing I noticed was that I wasn't alone in the room. I could hear the breathing of somebody else and a few words from Carroll's work being spoken softly. I opened my eyes slowly to find that the Mad Hatter was sitting next to the bed in a rocking chair, reading out loud (and presumably to me) _Through the Looking Glass._

"Oh, Alice, you're awake!" He noted and put the book down on a side table. I nodded my head sleepily, trying to remember what happened.

"Where… no, wait… how long was I out?" I asked, my words slurred from just waking up.

"Two days." He answered. Wow, that was a lot to take in.

"What happened?"

He tilted his head at me; curiosity was etched onto his face. "Curiouser and Curiouser… Do you not remember?"

"I…" I sat up and looked around the room. Everything that happened came crashing down when I caught sight of one of my prescription pill bottle. "Oh… oh..." I sunk in my seat, letting it sink in.

I had a breakdown because I wasn't allowed to take my medication. The thought of the voices screaming horrible things in my head made my shiver and want to hide under the blankets. I hated the fact that I was plagued with that, that… curse. I hardly noticed when Jervis got up and sat on the bed next to me. I started to hyperventilate as the memories rushed back.

"Oh my god! Dawn!" I cried out pathetically. The more I thought about what happened the more depressed I became. I whimpered and tried to hide my face. I hated knowing that I could so easily lose control just because someone decided to play keep away with my meds. What would happen if Crane got bored again? What if I killed someone? So many questions ran through my head that I barely noticed when the Mad Hatter wrapped his arms around my shivering frame. He whispered nonsense and helped me calm down enough to speak. I knew that I had to do something to protect Dawn and I searched for an answer and found him holding me to his chest.

"Oh, Alice what's wrong." I heard him ask.

"P-please, d-don't let him d-do that again." I whispered-slash-cried. I was crying for what I could do in the future. What I could do to Dawn.

The weird hug was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. "J-Jervis?" A small voice said. "Is she awake?"

I gave him a questioning look and he smiled at me before walking over to the door. I stood up and went to follow him. He opened the door to find Dawn with her hand up as if she was going to knock again.

Her eyes went wide when she saw me and I hoped it wasn't from fear. She seemed different. "Dawn I…" But she cut me off with a scream.

"Alyson!" She smiled and she launched at me and pulled me into a hug. Okay, I wasn't expecting that. I stumbled a step back and cautiously hugged her back.

"Dawn?" I questioned. I couldn't figure out why she was so glad to see me since the last time we saw each other I attacked her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you. You weren't yourself. Now let's go get you something to eat, shall we?" She offered.

Something was… off. Yeah, that was the word I was looking for. There was definitely something off with Dawn. She seemed wary as she led me into the kitchen. Her movements were a little jerky and she occasionally darted her eyes to the sides to get a good look at her surroundings. It made me wonder what exactly happened when I was unconscious.

"She's awake." I heard the cool voice of Jonathan Crane say from the entry way of the kitchen, causing Dawn to briefly freeze all movements. She quickly got back to what she was doing after that. Weird. Definitely weird.

Oh my God! He gassed her!

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV- Dawn<span>

"No thanks to you." I heard Alyson say to Jonathan. I couldn't help but inhale sharply remembering what had happened while she was 'asleep'. I knew that she had a weaker stage presence than I did so I had to turn around to make sure she was still standing. When I did I got the shock of my life. Allison was glaring at the Master of Fear with pure hate. I could tell she wasn't terrified, she was scared yes but she wasn't as afraid as she should be.

"Do you know who I am" he hissed grabbing her chin with his long fingers. Jervis looked on nervous and I knew I had to do something if only to stop her from saying something stupid. I didn't know what it was that was making her act that was but it was dangerous.

"Yeah," she hissed back swatting his arm away from her face her eyes had that weird look from before. "You're a has-been professor with a fucked up childhood and a superiority complex." I gasped at her stupidity.

"No…" I said quietly and no one heard hands moved around her neck so that he could squeeze the life out of her. "Looks like somebody needs to learn their place. Let's try that again." He hissed.

"Jonathan…" Jervis warned, distracting the man long enough so that she could escape his grip. She took a few steps backwards until she found where I was and stood by my side. Alyson laced her fingers with mine and squeezed. I wasn't sure if it was for her own comfort or to reassure me but I squeezed back. This did not go unnoticed by Scarecrow.

"How touching" he sneered glaring at Alyson "A little protective over the person you tried to kill." She stiffened obviously pained by that reminder, but she held firm her gaze never wavering.

"What's going on here?" Edward Nygma asked entering the room. I didn't think I would ever be as happy to see the Riddler as I was then. Allison flushed crimson when he entered. The most likely reason being he was only half costumed his red hair wet from his shower.

I quickly sped off, dragging Allison with me to stand behind him.. Sure he had been extremely cocky and arrogant over the past two days, but he was nicer then the Scarecrow. Even though I was trying to keep my eyes on Jonathan in case he tried anything, I still couldn't help but look at Edward's topless back. Alyson screwed up her face as if disgusted and pulled away from me opting to glare at the floor closer to Jervis and I noticed that Scarecrow was staring at her.

"Now I know something's up." Edward commented in light of me being so eager to hide behind him. He shook his head, making water fly around, and walked further into the kitchen. Jonathan looked like he cooled off a little bit, so I went back to what I was doing before.

First Person POV- Alyson

I shot Jonathan a glare. I followed her like a shadow back over to where we were standing before. Just as we arrived some bread popped out of the toaster. It took me awhile to realize that the whole time she had been making breakfast. A whole tray was covered in bread.

"Anybody want some toast?" She asked in a quiet voice. The three Gotham villains stalked over and took a slice of bread off of the plate. Scarecrow stanched his off and looked down at her. He smirked when she flinched slightly under his gaze. He mockingly patted the top of her head, causing her to shudder. I glared at him again and stood closer to her. The nerve of him!

I took a piece of toast because I was starving from not eating in two days. It was pretty good, considering it was toast. I couldn't really enjoy it though, because I kept shooting glances around the room to keep an eye on Jonathan's movements and Nygma's, Dawn seemed far to attached to the half naked villain. I didn't really pay much attention to Jervis, though. He seemed kind enough to me and neutral enough to Dawn that I didn't have to watch him… much.

It unnerved me how often I found my eyes trained on Jervis when I was supposed to be watching Jonathan. Jonathan kept looking at us with an annoying smirk on his face every time he saw Dawn flinch. It made me wonder what happened when she was gassed. I made a mental note to ask her later. I started to play with my hair and I realized how dirty it was. "Is there a place I take a shower?" I asked. "Please?" I may have been away from North Carolina but manners was not something you gave up easily.

"Right this way, Alice." Jervis came over to me and lead me down a hallway. I couldn't help but stare at the man. There was just something about him… "Here we are." He smiled wildly.

"Um…" I shifted awkwardly outside of the door. "Are there any clothes I can use?" He smiled broadly, showing off his overbite.

"Yes! I suppose I should go get those. They should fit, we checked your sizes." He said more to himself then to me.

"You what?" My face turned pink. Seeing his mistake he blushed.

"I-I had Dinah do it!" He said quickly. Okay, better I guess. Better than some strange man, even if that man was kinda cute. "I'll go get them." He quickly shuffled away.

I stood outside of the door, unsure of what I was supposed to do. He came back before I could say 'jabberwocky' with a change of clothes. "Thank you." I smiled.

"Towels are under the sink." He said before he disappeared, presumably on his way back to the kitchen.

I entered the bathroom and was assaulted by another room of whiteness. Placing my clothes on the edge of the sink a retrieved at towel and sat it on the toilet that was next to the shower. After I adjusted the water temperature I peeled off my stained and torn dress and stepped into the shower. Allowing the water to wash away my worries for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of 829/13**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV: Dawn<span>

When Alyson left the room things drifted into an awkward silence, as they usually did. When she was unconscious life had been awful for me and I was starting to suspect that Jonathan had a second personality… that or he was bipolar. The Riddler had been alright. Sure he was an annoying, cocky, arrogant, bastard who asked impossible riddles and then threw a fit when you didn't attempt to answer them, but he hadn't tried to really hurt me, yet. Sure he did like to show that he was in charge but the worse he did was force feed me some drugs when things got out of hand. And that was not cool by any means.

Jervis was different. He seemed to have neutral feelings towards me, though he has been the one to keep things from getting too out of hand with Jonathan. I think that's only because he thinks Alyson would be upset if anything were to happen to me and the last thing he wants is an unhappy Alice.

Jonathan was weird. Sometimes he got all up in my personal space and just loved to see me terrified of him and others he was just as neutral as Jervis. It's like he can't make up his mind… that or we can stick to my second personality theory. Either way, he's creepy and I think he is just itching to have an excuse to gas me again. Now, in retrospect, maybe pulling the whole 'wise-ass-bitch' routine wasn't the smartest idea when dealing with a man who won't hesitate to over dose you but what did he expect? Me to cooperate? I don't think so! Well, at least I didn't think so, because now I'm not so sure. I would have to warn Alyson about that, her behavior was very... dangerous and if Jervis hadn't stepped in I don't know what Scarecrow would have done to her.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Jervis muttered looking at me when he re-entered the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't notice or didn't want to elaborate. He kept mumbling it for a few minutes quite unaware of the stares he was getting.

"Jervis." Jonathan snapped finally getting sick of the repetition and I flinched at the sound of his voice. The Mad Hatter looked up with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"What's Curiouser..." Jonathan asked accidentally using Carroll's made up word. "Curious." he corrected. Edward snickered and I couldn't help but smile at Crane's expression.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." Jervis waved him off.

"Well your 'Alice' has been gone for far too long." Crane snapped again. "How do you know she hasn't tried to run off?"

"Oh dear. Oh dear." Jervis muttered. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, he seemed to also like taunting the Mad Hatter about his Alice's becasue there was no way to get out back there... was there?

* * *

><p>Being dragged along to see if Alyson was not what I had in mind when I suggested, sarcastically, that someone should go check on her. As luck would have it almost as soon as we entered the hallway we ran into her. Well she ran into Jonathan who stopped causing Jervis to have to stop which caused Edward to stop and me to ram head first into the Riddler's back. I made a small noise and almost fell on my butt but Edward caught me.<p>

"Alliyson?" I asked. She looked really scary, she looked as if she had just stepped out of Batman: The Animated Series.

"Where's my medication?" She asked quickly, breathing irregularly. Every one could tell she was either having or about to have a panic attack.

Jonathan sighed. "Jervis…"

"Right away!" Jervis responded to the unasked direction. "This way, Alice."

"If she is going to do that every time she doesn't get her meds then this is going to get annoying." Edward remarked. It took me all that time to realize that he was still holding me up. I quickly tried wiggled my shoulders out from under his grip but he unconsciously held me tighter. Or maybe that was on purpose, because when I finally stopped struggling and I looked up to glare at him, he was smirking down at me with his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Well we don't have to worry about that for too long, Nygma." Jonathan said smugly.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"She's almost out of her medication. No doubt she will notice this and start taking a lower dose until they are all gone. But who knows by then she may not even want to take them anymore." He said with a dignified smirk, what did he know about Alyson's behavior from before?

I widened my eyes at this. I didn't know much about the subject and I wasn't entirely sure if that was good or not. Apparently Jonathan thought the results would be interesting and anything he thought was interesting could not be good. I gulped as the Riddler took to leading me down the hall, worried for my friend's mental health.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of 92/13**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV: Alyson<span>

Jervis lead me back to the room I had woken up twice in but not before getting a glass of non-drugged water and a piece of toast before exiting the kitchen. I thought about going back and dragging Dawn with us but Jervis grabbed my hand and that was all I could think about. It scared me so I took a bite of toast and concentrated on chewing. I gratefully took my pill bottle from the Hatter and downed half the glass almost expecting to feel funny again.

"Did you know that 'Through the Looking Glass' had a deleted chapter?" I asked hoping to spark a conversation so he would stop looking at me like I was going to spontaneously combust at any moment. I could feel my panic attack weakening as he answered.

"Yes, yes. Of course." He smiled for a moment before his expression darkened. "But unfortunately due to... circumstances, I have not been able to get my hands on a copy." I nod knowingly and he continues to look at me. I felt myself shift uncomfortably my hair falling in my face as a defense mechanism.

"Um... do you have an um... hairbrush?" I ask pointing to the mess on my head. He nods and leaves to retrieve it. Before I could say 'Off with your head' the Hatter was back with a purple plastic hairbrush. I sat down on the edge of the bed and started attacking my mane of hair. When I was drying off I had tried not to upset my hair too much but my attempts to keep my hair from knotting were in vain

"Do you need some help?" Tetch asked after a few seconds of watching me battle with a particularly stubborn knot on the back of my head.

"No." I was quick to reply. Didn't he realize how uncomfortable he... they made me. Not to mention how afraid they made me for Dawn's mental health, she was very hyper before all of this and now... These guys were supposed to be fictional characters and suddenly they're gassing Dawn and calling me Alice. After a few seconds more I managed to free my hair of knots.

"Who stays in that room?" I asked as Jervis led me back to the kitchen.

"I do normally." he says nonchalantly.

"W-where..." I half asked tripping over my own two feet causing him to wrap his arm around my waist and grab my arm to keep me from falling on my face.

"I shared a room with Jonathan." Jervis clarified easing my worries for the moment. I was aware that he didn't let go of me even though I was out of danger of falling. "You can ask..." he trailed off blushing a little. I laughed.

"As crazy as this sounds: I trust you." I wasn't sure what I meant, did I only trust that he hadn't tried anything while I was 'asleep' or did I trust him with a little bit more?

"Am I interrupting something?" the smug voice of Edward Nygma asked. Jervis removed his arms from around my waist and let go of my arm his blush intensifying. Dawn was standing slightly behind him with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>First Person POV: Dawn<p>

I followed closely behind Edward's heals on our way back to the kitchen. Jonathan was walking behind me and I could picture the smirk on his face at my obvious discomfort. I wondered what was taking Alyson so long. I wasn't too worried about her because I didn't think that Jervis would hurt her as long as she didn't do something incredibly stupid. Sure she didn't seem to know how to act in front of Jonathan, but she and Jervis seemed to be doing okay.

Edward stopped short, but this time I was prepared and I stopped my own feet before colliding with him. He looked at me with a smirk and jested slightly to the scene taking place in the kitchen. A blushing Alyson in the arms of a flushed Hatter.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked smugly. I took a step out from behind him so I could see them better. Jervis quickly let go of her and she blushed again. I raised an eyebrow at the scene, suddenly more curious and a little more worried.

Jonathan pushed me out of his way and into Edward who caught my shoulders again. Jonathan scoffed when he saw to two of them blushing and moved from the kitchen into the room where I had first woken up in. All the while Alyson was shooting him glares. I opened my mouth to ask her what the hell just happened but she shook her head so slightly I almost didn't catch it. Almost immediately Alyson latched herself onto my arm. I shot her a warning glance; Jonathan would notice and make sure we stayed separated. He was mean like that. She let me go but stood almost uncomfortably close. I rolled my eyes after what I saw in the kitchen I don't know why she acted like that; her face was still a little red.

We entered the living room and Jonathan was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book with an unpronounceable title. 'That book has nothing to do with psychology' Alyson whispered to me. How she could read the title was beyond me. As everyone sat down, Edward and Jervis taking the other two chairs and Alyson and I on the couch, I could tell that this would be really awkward.

"Oh God!" Allison whispered bringing her hands to her face and shaking her head. All eyes were on her now. I didn't know what to do... well I knew that I had to ask her what was wrong but I knew that I couldn't ask with everyone staring at her. I decided to ask her but unfortunately the Scarecrow beat me to the punch.

"What? Another panic attack?" he scoffed still smug that he was keeping her other meds away from her. I almost glared at him but again someone else beat me to it. Namely Alyson.

"No." she all but hissed.

"A-Allison what's wrong." I asked in a whisper a little more than afraid of another episode like the one two days ago. She looked at me and I knew she didn't want to say anything in front of the Rogues, but of course Edward's interest had been piqued.

"Then tell us what plagues that mind of yours?" she hesitated for a moment. It looked as if she wasn't going to answer.

"M-my term paper." she said softly.

WHAT? Her Term Paper? She is in the company of three of Gotham's Rogues and is called Alice by the Mad Hatter and she's worried about her Term Paper? I couldn't help but think and it looked like I wasn't the only one who was shocked at this recent development into the mind of Alyson Little. The only person not surprised was Jervis who seemed only to see that she was distressed and didn't care why. It would almost be sweet if it wasn't so dang creepy.

I narrowed my eyes at her slightly, not like a glare, and tilted my head. Jonathan and Edward both scoffed at her odd worries. Jervis just kept looking at her with this odd look of… interest? I wasn't that sure. I stifled a yawn. I had to sleep on the couch for the past few days and even then I didn't sleep much. It was hard to sleep with the toxin still in my system and the worry that Jonathan might do it again. I had to stay on my toes, even if that meant developing purple bags under my eyes. I yawned again, and this time I couldn't hide it.

"Somebody's tired-" Jonathan said in a sing-song voice. I flinched because I knew that meant he was watching me.

"How about letting her get some sleep then?" Alyson snapped.

He let out a dramatic sigh and the Riddler rolled his eyes.

First Person POV: Alyson

"Seeing that we did not expect guests..." the Riddler started. I bit back a retort still thinking about my paper, didn't they know that my entire psychiatric career rested on turning it in. I didn't know what was happening everywhere else, I mean did we get sucked into the DC universe and are now missing persons or did something more complicated happen, not that getting sucked into the DC universe wasn't complicated but...

I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew Dawn had laid her hand on my shoulder and was shaking lightly. I looked at her and she raised a questioning eyebrow. I smiled a little and nodded slightly before standing up beside her and being led to the room I knew that Jervis Tetch used to sleep in...

"Okay so what's new?" I asked semi-lightheartedly as the Riddler closed the door.

"Nothing much…" Dawn answered awkwardly. She looked longingly at the bed over my shoulder before moving to go sit on it. "Ok, I can't take it anymore, what was that in the kitchen?" She asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Nothing! Why would you think it was… something?" I said the last word weakly because I knew I wasn't fooling her. "It was an accident."

"Accident. Sure." She shook her head with a yawn. "I know it's none of my business if you want to get cozy with a psychopath but just be careful, ok?"

"DAWN!" I yell exasperated. "Technically he's not a psychopath..." I say at her incorrect use of the medical term.

"You know what I mean. He is a known crazy." she rolled her eyes. I was almost in tears. I was confused, scared (not that I would tell the Scarecrow), and apparently having moments with 'a known crazy'. His hands were soft and he did... no I wasn't going to think things like that.

"Dawn." I whined sitting down next to her. "I'm so confused. We're being held hostage by three Gotham Rogues, and I'm not entirely opposed to being called Alice by the Mad Hatter."

"That's settles it." She said matter-of-factually "You're screwed." I laugh humorlessly

"And what about you, I don't think I want to know what happened when I was out." she shook her head but didn't say anything. "But I promise you I'll do everything in my power so it doesn't happen again. I'll even sit outside the door while you're asleep if I have to." I swear to her. It was her turn to laugh without emotion. Then she looked at me with all seriousness.

"I'm really scared." She said in a small voice. "I-I keep relapsing and… Jonathan really scares me." When she said that her eyes darted quickly to the door as if she thought he would come barging in. Maybe he would. "Sometimes it's like he's two people." She whispered like it was a secret.

That caught my attention. "What? What do you mean?"

Her eyes darted to the door again. "I mean that something definitely ain't right up here." She tapped her forehead with her finger. "Like… um… what's the term? Multiple personality disorder?" She asked.

"Shit… really? How can you be so sure?"

She shrugged. "I'm not, but he's certainly… weird. Sometimes he acts like two totally different people." She yawned.

"You should really go to sleep." I told her. She looked timidly at the door again. "I told you I would sit outside the door."

"But that's where they are." She pointed out anxiously.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Good point, but I don't think they will hurt me." She nods tiredly and I get up.

"Night… or morning… or whatever." She mumbled. I sighed and sat in the rocking chair until she was asleep. When I was sure she was out, I got up and went out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of 92/13**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank You all who reviewed chapter 11. They really mad me feel all fuzzy inside. Okay so when you all read this chapter picture Cillian Murphy as Scarecrow. I laughed so hard when I read it as Ninjapoke and I wrote this chapter...**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p><span>Third person POV- Crane<span>

Edward Nygma closed the door behind the girls and walked back to his chair. The Scarecrow tilted his head slightly while looking at the door. He liked his new toy; she was fun to play with. He didn't even have to do anything to intimidate and scare her. All it took was a little fear gas on Jonathan's part and now she was completely theirs to play with.

"Scarecrow?" Edward said, snapping the man out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked.

Edward sighed. "Never mind, I don't feel like repeating myself." He crossed his arms like a stubborn child. Scarecrow rolled his eyes. He, and the rest of the world, knew that Nygma just loved to hear his own voice and would have no problems repeating himself.

"Whatever, Nygma." Scarecrow said.

Jervis fidgeted in his seat and looked at the door where the girls disappeared in. Scarecrow smirked. "What is it Jervis? Afraid they are talking about you?" He smirked when the Wonderland obsessed man's eyes widened.

"Oh dear…" he said quietly.

_Leave Jervis alone, Scarecrow._ Scarecrow flinched slightly when he heard the nagging voice in the back of his head. He had thought the Doctor was asleep.

**Good morning Star-shine!** He said with false enthusiasm. Well, to look on the bright side, he was getting a little lonely being left to his own thoughts. He missed the doctor's input on everything he thinks. **And how are we today?**

_Shut up._ The doctor said bluntly. _And leave him alone. You know how he gets with women, particularly blondes._

**Yes, yes, he turns into a little lovesick wreck. And this one has really got him going too, even quoted that damn book right back at him!** Scarecrow laughed. Jonathan's friend had always been sort of pathetic when it came to women. It was annoying if anything, but Jonathan liked the mad man, so Scarecrow had learned to tolerate him.

_Yes, now please just let him be._ Jonathan sighed. _And don't you go hurting that… girl either. She may be an annoying little bitch but she's the only Alice that hasn't ended up a quivering, crying mess on the floor under his mind control. What the hell is up with her anyway. She is in the presence of three Gotham Rogues for God's sake and she is worried about her term paper?_

**I have no clue but what you wouldn't give for a student with that kind of dedication, huh? Oh, and I promise to be good. Scouts honor.** Scarecrow ginned internally, causing Jonathan to mumble something about sarcasm and being able to read between the lines. **But I have your permission to play with the other one as I please?** He asked, pretending to be concerned about having the doctor's permission for anything.

Jonathan sighed in their head._ Yes, yes whatever._ Jonathan thought for a second. _Though I don't know what you find her so interesting._

**She's fun Johnny. I like her. She just so… scared. And why do you care?** Scarecrow snorted. He stood up and started to walk to where his lab was.

_I don't. He said simply. I'm just trying to figure it out._

**The gas really got to her. She's even a little scared of Nygma now. And that is ridiculous.**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV- Nygma<span>

Edward Nygma sighed at looked at Jervis. That man was lovesick and from what happened in the kitchen he was sure that this Alice didn't hate the Wonderland obsessed villain. Edward had only seen one other 'Alice' and she ended up in Arkham, Block A, if memory served him.

"If you are that worried go knock on the door." Edward snapped at the man who was still looking at the door nervously. The man jumped at Edward's voice.

"W-what?"

"If you are worried about what they are talking about. Knock on the door." Good grief for someone who was supposed to be smart, not as smart as Edward, of course, but someone who was supposed to be smart Jervis Tetch could be down right dumb.

"Oh, no." Tetch sighed shaking his head. The man actually looked appalled at the idea. Edward was saved the trouble of saying anything else to the man by Allison stepping out of the room. She took one look around the room and almost immediately her expression softened as she sat down in front of the door, like a watch dog or something. Edward raised his eyebrows as the other villain looked at her with interest.

Third Person POV- Tetch

Alice sat in front of the door as if a special treasure was hidden deep within the room behind her and this intrigued Jervis Tetch to a point where he almost asked her what she was doing but that know-it-all Riddler beat him to the punch.

"What do you think you are doing?" he scoffed. Didn't he realize just how rude he sounded.

Alice raised her eyebrows as if to say 'What does it look like?'

"Why are you sitting in front of the door?" Jervis asked curiously.

"I need to make sure no one goes in there while she's sleeping." she told him more softly. Curiouser and Curiouser. Then another rude comment from the Riddler.

"And what put that idea into your head?"

"Oh, I don't know, think about it." Alice snapped her eyes flashing. Jervis flinched a little even though he was not the focus of her anger. But why was she angry, it's not like she gassed her. Jervis was confused but played it off as curious.

"But why do you have to do it?" the Mad Hatter asked as if talking to a wounded animal. He hoped he didn't sound rude, he didn't want to scare her off. She was a much better 'Alice' than Alice had been.

"Because I'm older and from the moment all of this happened she became my responsibility." 'Alice' said bringing her knees up to her head. She was quite unlike the Dinah who was very annoying but incredibly brave.

"And how old might that be?" Nygma asked. Jervis shot him an annoyed look but either Edward didn't notice or just ignored him. 'Alice' looked offended.

"T-that is a very personal question Nygma. I would have thought you would have better manners than that."

"Well you thought wrong. So tell us how old are you?"

"I'm not going to answer that question. It's rude. You don't see me asking you how old you are." she snapped halfheartedly almost as if she knew she was going to lose the battle. Edward smirked.

"Thirty-three." he looked at Jervis expectantly. Jervis blushed. He wasn't exactly old but he was old enough that he didn't like to talk about his age because it was bad form.

"Thirty-two. Next birthday." he mumbled not looking at 'Alice'.

"Well, you know how old we are but we don't know how old you are." Jervis could hear the smirk in Edward's voice.

"Would you believe me if I said seventeen?" she asked. Jervis looked at her.

"No." Edward said shortly. 'Alice' sighed.

"Twenty-five, next birthday." she mumbled so softly that Jervis wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"Come again." Edward said still smirking. Jervis wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, no one had a right to be that smug about anything.

"Twenty-four." she said louder this time with a definite edge to it. He looked at Jervis out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow. Jervis blushed at the hidden meaning behind that gaze.

"Then how old is she?" Edward gestured to the door.

'Alice' glared firmly at him. "That is none of your business and it's not my business to tell you." She hissed. The girl was eighteen both men kenw that but Edward just liked to push people's buttons. Jervis glared at Edward, wishing the man would just shut up or leave.

"But…" Edward started to say something but the aggravated hissing 'Alice' made shut him up, causing Jervis to smirk a little.

"Drop. It." She growled. Edward, who Jervis assumed was trying to see how far he could pushed her, was only quiet for a second.

"That still doesn't really explain why your taking it upon yourself to sit there."

"I have to sit here; Because she is eighteen years old and I made the stupid mistake of letting my pride get in the way of my better judgment and didn't stop her from drinking even though I knew she was underage!" She sobbed in one breath. Quietly, she quoted, "Is pride a fault or a virtue?"

Jervis sighed. This was what he gets for agreeing to work with the Riddler. An upset Alice. He cautiously stood up and walked over to her. "There, there, Alice, it can't be all your fault." She lightly glared at him when he got too close to the door so he took a careful step back. She seemed to relax at that. Jervis didn't know what to do really. He was no good at comforting people at a distance. He decided to change the subject, yes that was the best option.

"You mentioned a Term paper, so I would assume you are in collage. Might I ask what your major is?" Jervis asked sitting down a few feet away from 'Alice'. She bit her lip obviously debating weather or not to tell them.

"I'm minoring in photography." she said avoiding his question. Edward scoffed.

"I don't think that…" Edward began

"'Then you shouldn't speak.'" the Hatter said sharply cutting him off. 'Alice' gave him a small smile.

"I'm majoring in Theater and..." she trailed off not sure if she should continue. "Psychology. Focusing on Fears, Phobias, and their effects on schizophrenia. And vice-versa." she finishes burying her face in her knees. Jervis Tetch had not expected that.

Edward quirks an eyebrow and smirks. "Oh, wait until Jonathan hears about this." He almost sung.

Jervis hissed, eyes flashing. "Jonathan will not be hearing about this."

At that exact moment, the man in question walked it. "What won't I be hearing about?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

'Alice' immediately took a more defensive seated position in front of the door, tensing all of her muscles as if she would spring at him if he got to close. Jervis looked at her with a tilted head.

"Nothing, Jonathan." Jervis said, glaring at Edward.

"And what exactly are you doing?" He said, addressing 'Alice' who glared.

"None of _your_ business." She hissed.

He raised an eyebrow at that but continued on his way to the kitchen. He came back out of it with a muffin and sat down on the couch. Jervis examined the man while he examined 'Alice' and took an animated bite of his muffin.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry but I just don't see Cillian Murphy as Scarecrow eating a muffin. Ninjapoke compared it to seeing Robert Cappa (Sunshine) eating a steak or Jackson Rippner (Red Eye) eating oatmeal...<strong>

**Again, I love all of you guys who reviewed. Thank you!**

**Edited as of 9/2/13**


	13. Chapter 13

Thank You all who reviewed chapter 12. They really mad me feel all fuzzy inside. Some people didn't get the muffin joke... I know muffins are good but it's Scarecrow... you just don't see characters eating things like that something so simple and normal. Very short chapter but stay tuned after the show for an important message.

**Chapter thirteen**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV: Batman<span>

Bruce Wayne did not know what to do. For a week he, as Batman, had searched for those two women the three rogues had kidnapped. He hated to admit it, but he figured that the shorter one was already dead, knowing the way the Scarecrow worked. And the other one… he didn't want to think about what was happening to her.

If he was lucky… if they were lucky, the short one was still alive, but most likely her mind was completely lost. The Hatter's new Alice, though, was probably luckier. If only he could find them in time!

He sighed, slumping in his place in front of the big computer in the Batcave. "Are you alright, sir?" He heard the voice of his worried butler, Alfred. "Still looking for those girls?"

"I'm afraid so Alfred." He sighed.

The old butler was worried about Master Bruce, he hadn't slept ever since the girls were kidnapped. He refused to give up hope. Alfred handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Alfred.

"No problem, sir." The kind butler headed back up the stairs. He was done with trying to convince Batman to get some sleep. The stubborn man would not give up working until he found the two young women and Master Dick was no better he had all but given up on his studies. Weather they found them alive or not… well that was a different matter entirely.

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV: Dawn<span>

"So what brings you to Gotham?" Edward asked. I sighed quietly to myself, hugging the pillow from the couch closer to my stomach and burying my chin in the top of it. Next to me on the couch, Alyson made a bigger display of distaste.

I had woken up about an hour ago. Jonathan had insisted I eat something as if he was trying to keep me 'healthy' so after grabbing a muffin I came out to the living room to sit with Alyson who turned a little pink upon seeing me. She hadn't left my side though the whole muffin thing and kept glaring at Jonathan. After said creepy scientist went back to his lab, Edward and Jervis had been asking us non-stop questions. It was getting annoying.

I decided to tell what I assumed would be the equivalent to the truth in this universe. "I live here." I answered simply.

"And what about you Alice?" Jervis asked. Every time he called her that I tensed a bit. I knew just as well as every other Batman lover what happens to Jervis's Alices. They almost always ended up dead. It scared me a bit how she just let him call her that, but I wouldn't say anything since we already talked about it.

"Oh, I was here with my school to look at a display at an art museum." She waved it off as nothing more. We weren't sure if her picture was on display here so she didn't give any more information than that.

"Hmm…" Edward said, probably storing that information somewhere in his freaky brain. "May I ask where you were before you came to Gotham?" he said using way too many words to ask her where she lived. She cocked an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Sure. It's a free country isn't it." she said and added as an after thought. "Well, for some of us."

"Well?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well what?" she asked

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" he said getting frustrated. I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing, Jervis was looking at her his head cocked to the side probably wondering the same thing I was.

"I did." she said cheekily.

"No you didn't I asked you where you were born and you didn't respond." he said raising his voice slightly.

"No you asked if you could ask." she said defensively her voice taking on a whiny tone looking at him like he was dense. "And I said you could but, you never asked so how could I answer your question?" I almost rolled my eyes, finally she learned how to act.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Blonds." he muttered.

"Hey!"

"I resent that, Nygma." Alyson and the Hatter said in unison, respectively. I had to hide a giggle.

"Let's try this again, where are you from?" Edward asked slowly enunciating each word. Alyson shot him an annoyed look.

"I graduated the top of my class, I'm not slow." she said clearly annoyed at the tone he was using. "North Carolina."

Edward scoffed. "A blonde from the south graduating at the top of her class is not something I would boast about." Alyson turned a little red taking great offense to Edward's insult.

"'Suppose we change the subject.'" Alyson said definitively and by the look on the Hatter's face it must have been an Alice in Wonderland quote.

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV: Alyson<span>

I could feel my face heating up in anger.

"Burn." Dawn said laughing.

"Who's side are you on!" I hissed hitting her arm. I couldn't believe it she was supposed to be on my side and she just… I was beyond annoyed at her and Nygma, I worked hard to get where I was and then to have all my accomplishments belittled like that.

"Ow! How about those not physically abusing me." she said rubbing her arm where I had hit her.

"How about mentally?" I hissed vehemently out of nowhere and she flinched a little. Jonathan Crane chose that time to grace us with his presence. I was so angry at Dawn and Nygma I couldn't really glare at him properly.

"What did you do, Nygma?" he asked softly but before Edward's answer was drowned out by Dawn.

"I'm not the one that belongs in a straight jacket." she hissed back at me. The room went silent . I couldn't do anything but stare at her dumbfounded. How could she say something like that. I wanted so badly to hit her over and over telling her never to say that again but I couldn't.

"Are you so sure about that, _dear_" I clenched my teeth. How many times had I heard my mother threaten me with that. "I hate you." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, I sounded like a little child but it was the only thing I could say.

"Oh dear." I heard Edward whisper.

"This is going to be fun." Scarecrow hissed softly. Dawn gave a little whimper I tried to ignore it, I was supposed to be angry at her. I looked at him shocked. Scarecrow's words echoed in my head. What did he mean 'This is going to be fun.' I tried to remember what Dawn had said about the past three days. It was something about Jervis and why she wasn't as messed up as she should have been. Oh God. What was it? Jervis… something about… um… not letting it get out of hand. Why would he do that? He has no connection to her well being, I'm his focus... That's it!

I must have blacked out again because the next thing I knew I was in 'Dawn's and my' room. Jervis was shutting the door to the living room. Oh God in heaven! What did I just do?

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of 92/13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV: Dawn<span>

I sat completely still on the couch, afraid that if I moved, everything that just happened would be real. Did I really say that? Did she really just say that?

"Staring at the table isn't going to change anything, child." The smug voice of Jonathan Crane told me. I shivered. Though I didn't look up, I could feel his presence looming over me. I flinched away from him and heard his dark chuckle.

I'm going to die. I thought, fighting off tears. He's going to gas me, give me a concentrated dose, and I'm going to die. I breathe quickened and I looked up at him fearfully.

"Jonathan…" Edward tried to voice his opinion but was cut off by the Scarecrow's low hiss.

His hand took my chin and he forced me to stand up and look him in the eye. I hope it's quick. He smiled wickedly and I whimpered, closing my eyes and trying to turn my head.

"Shh, shh, shh." He mockingly soothed, brushing a piece of hair out of my face with his other hand. "Are you afraid?" I shook my head defiantly, but I knew it was useless. He growled, and adjusted his grip so that his nails were digging into my flesh. "Don't lie. Are. You. Afraid?"

Trembling, I answered, "Yes."

He hummed in approval. "Good girl." No, he's going to draw this out. "What are you afraid of?" He whispered, almost tenderly.

"Scarecrow…" Edward tried again but Scarecrow reached behind himself and threw the first thing he could grab at him, shutting him up.

I didn't answer and he hissed, squeezing my throat. "Answer me!"

I whimpered. "You." I never even got to say I was sorry…

He let out a purr of delight and started to reach for something again. A single tear rolled down the side of my face he basked in it. "Shh." He whipped the tear off of my face and smirked. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you… yet. You're too much fun."

I opened my mouth to say something but he jabbed a needle into my neck. My eyes popped from the initial sting and burning sensation as he empted it's contents into my blood.

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV: Alyson<span>

I felt panicked and I sat on the bed to try and calm myself, try and convince myself that nothing bad was going to happen. "It's okay, Alice." Jervis attempted to comfort me while being careful enough not to get to close. I didn't answer for a long time, just sat there, thinking.

Internally I begged for Jonathan to just leave her alone. Not only did I want Dawn not to get hurt, but the guilt would eat me alive. She was only teasing and I hit her. My fault.

"I screwed up…" I started to say, only to get cut off by a blood curdling scream. "Dawn!" I shrieked. I shot up from my seat on the bed and lunged for the door, only to be held back by Jervis. "Let me go!"

"You're going to get hurt if you go out there!" He wrestled me.

"I don't care!" I cried out, Dawn's screams filling the entire building with her terror.

"Alice, please-!"

"Stop calling me that!" I threw his arms off of me and started to sob a bit. "My name is Alyson! Not Alice! Now, the only friend I have in this God forsaken city is going though her own personal hell and I can't do shit about it!" My voice broke and I stopped fighting, waiting to see if he would cave and let me out. My begging gaze was only met with an emotionally void stare. I sunk to the floor, seeping into (or farther into) a panic attack. Hopeless, it's absolutely hopeless. Me and my pride, all my fault.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV-Tetch<span>

Jervis panicked, not knowing what to do. Alice was on the floor, hyperventilating and crying, Dawn was in the other room, screaming and crying her throat raw, and he didn't know how to handle it.

He certainly couldn't let Alice out to try and stop Jonathan. The man was probably to far gone by listening to Dawn's screams that he would probably just gas her too. Jervis knew that going out there would be useless and would result in more harm than good, so what would he do.

His answer was to just sit next to her. He put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace. He held her, letting her cry her eyes out. "Hopeless." She mumbled under her breath with a hiccup. He hushed her gently, and lightly stroked her hair. Her hands griped the fabric of his shirt as she let him hold her, mumbling how it was all her fault.

Alyson. The name didn't sit right in his mind so he said it out loud in a whisper. "Alyson." The name sounded even weirder out loud. It was too close to 'Alice' not to be 'Alice.' After a while Alice's sobs slowed before stopping altogether. Jervis was going to ask if she was alright but he noticed her breathing had slowed. She was asleep. He sat there for a while and just looked at her. His shirt was still captive to her hands and her eyes were a little red but apart from that you wouldn't have been able to tell she had been crying only moments earlier. Dawn's screams had become quieter…

Jervis ran his fingers through her hair and planted a kiss on the top of her head before trying to stand up. Removing her hands from his shirt he was able to bring them both in an awkward standing position, his arms supporting her limp body, he was surprised she did not wake. After a few more seconds Jervis Tetch was able to lift her onto the bed. As luck would have it he tripped and half landed on Alyson who decided at that moment to roll oven onto her side and clinch her hands into fists once again clutching his shirt. Jervis Tetch tried to loosen her grip on his shirt for the second time praying to what ever God was up there that she did not wake up while they were in that position. Alyson had a very strong grip, Jervis hoped he never had her hands around this neck. She didn't wake up and he managed to put her under the covers on the other side of the bed. After all that excitement was over Jervis laid down next to her, on top of the covers, and closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of 92/13**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. In case you are all wondering if this will be another dopey romantic story, it looks that way but I'm going to try to change that, I want to give you the best story I've ever written(I'm not excluding Ninja she is as big of a part of it as I am) and I'm sure my partner feels the same way, so stick around for a little bit longer and we just might surprise you.**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV: Crane<span>

When the first scream ripped though Dawn's throat, Scarecrow shivered in delight. When the toxin first took effect, the young woman was paralyzed with fear. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream and her eyes were wide with terror. He smirked at that, but he wanted to hear those beautiful screams of hers again.

He leaned forward so his mouth was right near her ear. "Scream." He purred.

She did. A loud scream of pure terror tore through her throat to the point that he was almost afraid that she would pop a vessel and drown in her own blood. In his peripheral vision he saw Edward quickly cover his ears with the intensity of the shriek.

"Jonathan!" he yelled over her voice. "What the hell!"

"Quiet, Nygma!" He hissed. The venom in his voice caused the small woman flinch and scream.

Her eyes darted around the room like crazy and she screamed at every little thing the toxin made her see, just like a good test subject would. Her eyes caught his and she froze all of her struggling. "Boo."

Another shriek. She was weak, and her mind would probably break quickly, maybe even at the end of this dosage. "So afraid." He hummed. He made her make eye contact again with him and she screamed. She moved her arms and scratched at her skin, inflicting several scrapes on her face and arms. He used one hand to hold both of hers still, not wanting her to get blood all over the white room.

"Scarecrow, if you keep this up she will lose her mind." Edward tried to convince him.

"Your point." He said distractedly, harassing his victim by playing with her hair and holding her still. She had stopped screaming the second he broke eye contact with her, and was now whimpering with her eyes closed. He was starting to wish he had left the room so that Edward wouldn't have disturbed this.

"Do you really want to deal with that? Keeping her alive keeps her in check." He motions to the door that Jervis and Alyson occupied.

He sighed, coming down from the high that listening to the young woman's screams provided. Edward was right, of course. Scarecrow didn't want to deal with a vengeful Alice that 'girl' was… dangerous, he could see that. Not to mention how upset the Hatter would be if his Alice stopped co-operating.

He growled at the green clad villain's logic. "Fine then. Take her if you're so worried." He pushed the whimpering girl in Nygma's direction and he stumbled to catch her. Just as Scarecrow anticipated, Edward did not know what to do with the quivering, half screaming mess in his arms.

"So won't stop screaming!" He glared.

Scarecrow rolled his eyes. "Well hence the name fear toxin." He hissed.

"Well give her the antidote!"

"Sorry, all out. You're just going to have to wait this one out…"

"Crane!" He roared. The girl started shaking and crying harder at the sound of his voice. He sighed and gripped her closer to him, hoping it would calm her down.

"Just give her some sedatives and she will sleep it off." Jonathan sighed, coming back out of his head. He held out the needle for Edward to take.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV: Nygma<span>

Edward sighed and took the object from Jonathan's hands. He adjusted his grip on Dawn, careful to keep her still, and injected her with the drug. Her reactions slowed down until she was limp in his grasp.

Crane scoffed. "Well what are you going to do? Just stand there and hold her up? Put her on the couch."

Edward snorted. "Hell no! If I do that, you will just do it again." He was a genius and wasn't going to be falling for that. Instead he maneuvered the small girl so that he was carrying her and took her down a hallway, to his office. It was where he had been sleeping, due to the fact that the couch in there was more comfortable than the one out there. Nygma lightly put her down on the couch and stood up straight, feeling a tang of sympathy when he looked down at Dawn's unconscious form. Being the gentleman he prided himself in being, he draped a blanket over her before going to sit in his work chair. He could tell it was going to be a long afternoon.

Usually Jonathan's experiments didn't bother Edward but this time he wanted to throw up every time he thought about it. So, he tried not to think about it, instead he filled his head with… Oh who was he kidding, he couldn't get that girl off his mind. She was only a child and was thrown into the lion's den without a prayer of making it out alive. Edward watched her as she lay on the couch. Why on Earth did Alyson snap at Dawn? It didn't make any sense, on moment they were the best of friends, hell, the girl Alyson hardly every stopped glaring at 'the master of fear' for gassing Dawn the first time. And the next thing you know she said she hated Dawn, all she did was point out Edward's… Was that it? Did Alyson get mad at Dawn because… of him. No, that couldn't have been right… Had he, Edward Nygma made a mistake by insulting the Schizoid? No, there was no way.

Edward waited an hour before getting up and heading to the guest bedroom turned Jervis's room, turned their captives', that don't act like any captives the Riddler ever had before, room for the duration of their stay in one of Edward's 'friend's' apartment.

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV: Alyson<span>

I woke up under and on top of something soft, it was very warm and I didn't really want to get up or move in anyway, but my arm had fallen asleep so I had to turn over. As soon as I did I wished I hadn't because laying beside me was none other that Jervis Tetch, he was asleep and very cute when he was sleeping. _God damn it Alyson snap out of it._

I tapped him on the shoulder but he didn't respond. I waited a few minutes before trying to wake him up again. I shook his shoulder and this time got a better response, he rolled onto his side and mumbled 'leave me alone'. Rolling my eyes I untangled my self from the bed covers and scooted closer to him. But what was I going to say to him?

"A-Alyson?" a half-awake Mad Hatter asked rolling over, what ever woke him was beyond me.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted earlier." I moved so my legs were tucked under me, I stared down at my hands. "I know I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that…" I trailed off feeling tears start to form again as I thought about Dawn. Jervis put his hand on my shoulder for a second.

"Please don't start crying again." he said very seriously. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said placing my hand on his arm. "It's just that ever since we got here you have been nothing but nice, to both me and Dawn, and I just…" I trailed off again, I seemed to be doing that a lot. I looked up and then it happened. I almost couldn't believe it happened because it happened so fast but I leaned in planning on kissing his cheek but he by chance turned his head to say something and our lips met for about a fraction of a second before we both pulled away.

"Oh my God, Alyson, I'm so sorry." he said a familiar red tint entering his cheeks. He started to ramble apologies but I didn't say anything, I was too busy staring at my lap again a similar color rising on my face. What just happened? I asked my self after the tingling sensation passed. I just kissed Jervis Tetch aka the Mad Hatter. And liked it? I was so messed up. Wait a minute he just called me Alyson. Had he been calling me that the entire time?

"You just said my actual name." I said still in shock from both the kiss and my recent blonde moment. He looked confused.

"What? Oh…um…yes. I still think it's too close to 'Alice' not to be 'Alice.' It really doesn't suit you though. Or well I guess it does seeing that you are not quite 'Alice' and the name 'Alys-'" I pressed my lips to his, cupping his face with my hands, cutting him off mid-ramble. I closed my eyes and tilted my head deepening the kiss. I felt Jervis relax as he rested one hand on my waist and placed the other on the back of my neck. Stockholm syndrome popped into my head, but I knew somewhere that wasn't it. I was falling for the Mad Hatter and it all began with the first season of Batman The Animated Series.

"I seem to have a knack for interrupting these types of things." I quickly pulled away from Jervis, my face flush from embarrassment and lack of air, to find Edward Nygma smirking in the doorway.

Jervis flushed and stuttered, trying to think of a response. Fortunately, I gathered myself enough to talk. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was getting bored with nothing but your unconscious friend to talk to so I decided to see if Jervis wanted to play chess…" He paused to examine us. "But I guess he doesn't really need the company, does he?"

I felt my cheeks flare with anger at the casual manner that he addressed Dawn in. It was as if he couldn't muster up enough energy in his cold heart to care about anything but himself. "And whose fault is that?" I hissed.

* * *

><p><span>Third person POV- Edward<span>

Edward rolled his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't been so downright insulting then none of this would have happened! If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all." She huffed, as if she made a legitimate point.

For a second, he felt a brief bit of hurt course though his veins. So he had caused this… then he almost laughed. "Shows what you know. Welcome to the real world. I don't know what they have been teaching you down south but this is Gotham, the real world, and I didn't even begin to truly insult you. Who's fault is it that you couldn't handle it" He smirked at her dumbfounded expression and Jervis's glare. He put her in her place alright, and now she looked hurt and guilty. "There is the chance that you got so worked up because I spoke the truth." Edward turned away and began to walk away.

"If-" Edward stopped and turned back halfway his smirk growing.

"What was that?" he asked enjoying the look on her face.

"Edward." Jervis warned but the Riddler was in his element and ignored him.

"Just what I thought," he scoffed turning away again. That made Alyson crack.

"Tell me something Eddie," she spat. Edward stopped mid-step "If you're so smart, why aren't you rich?" Edward turned around sharply his face red with fury, his anger seemed to match hers. Had Edward been any other person he would have hit her, he instead turned on his heel and left the room cursing her very being, and slamming the door closed behind him. Who the hell did she think she was?

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV- Tetch<span>

"Tell me something Eddie," Alice (he would call her that in his head for now) spat. "If you're so smart, why aren't you rich?" Everyone knew that those were the words that Daniel Mockridge, CEO of Compeditron, had said to Edward when he fired him, but how Alice knew… it must have been a fluke. Edward stormed out of the room slamming the door behind sank down to the floor and buried her face in her hands not moving even whey Jervis took a few steps toward her. Bending down on his knees, Jervis helped her into a standing position and sat her on the bed. His mind was still in a daze over what had just happened and what happened moments before Edward had come looking for Jervis. He wondered if Alice played chess…

Alice looked at him, her eyes full of hurt, confusion, and … trust?

"Is it really my fault?" she whispered. Jervis didn't know how to answer that,. Jervis could feel a head ache forming, he needed tea, quickly.

"I don't know. But come, I think tea is in order. Don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did we really just do that? Yes. Yes we did!<strong>

**Edited as of 9/2/13**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: If we owned DC Comics and WB we wouldn't be writing this fanfiction. We would be publishing it in comic/tv show/movie. And we would be in a disclaimer not writing one.**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV: Gordon<span>

"The one the Hatter is interested in that Alyson Little," The wind blew messing up Jim's hair. " do you think she is still alive?"

"We have no reason to believe she isn't. Her mental state is in question. Her parents told us she had schizophrenia, anxiety issues, and borderline MPD."

Jim sighed."And the other one?" Batman didn't answer. Jim had a feeling he couldn't. "Her name is Dawn Byrne."

"Does the Little family know what's going on?"

"Yes, we informed them about Jervis Tetch and his…" Jim tried to find a word to describe it. Batman grunted in understanding. "I don't think these people will just sit by and wait for news though."

"Ms. Byrne's family."

"They know and they know a bit more than the Liddell family, because they've lived in Gotham for a while now. They…" Jim turned around but there was no one there "fear the worst."

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV: Dawn<span>

I let out a whimper and tossed to the side, wondering why everything was so dark and why I felt so sluggish. It was scary, being alone in the dark. I didn't like it. With all the energy I could muster, I pried open my sleep encrusted eyes. I was in a room I didn't recognize. But that wasn't what sent shivers down my spine. I was alone in a room I didn't recognize. It was mostly dark, a few, dimmed lights casting long shadows that reached to drag me under the couch with them. I curled myself up into a smaller position, trying to hide from them.

In the back of my mind, I prayed that somebody would come get me. For whatever reason, I felt slow, and thinking about getting up made me tired. I didn't want to risk falling asleep while I was so vulnerable and by myself. Those scary shadows could get me. Or worse; the Scarecrow himself. I shivered again. Was he the reason why those things were trying to get me? Was he the reason I was so alone in this dark, green room?

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV: Nygma<span>

If he wasn't sure that Jervis would card him if he did, he would teach her a lesson about messing with rogues. With a newspaper he had picked up earlier that day and a pen in hand, he entered his office, not expecting to see much out of place.

What made him stubble to a stop near the door was the image of a curled up Dawn on the couch, small whimpering noised coming from her direction. Her hands were over her ears and her eyes were squeezed shut, like a small child would do during the scary parts of a movie that's to intense for them.

"Dawn?" He called, just loud enough so that she would hear him.

And she did. Her eyes shot open and frantically searched around the room for the source of the noise. When her slightly dilated pupils found him her body eased a bit, but not much.

"E-Ed-Edward?" She asked quietly, as if doubting that it was really him in the room with her, like he was a hallucination.

He shifted awkwardly. Sure, he had saved her from Crane, but he hadn't actually thought of a plan for what to do when she woke up yet. It wasn't as if he wasn't smart enough and he didn't know how to handle the situation, of course not! He was the Riddler after all. He just wasn't sure which one of his many plans would work best.

"Yes?" He answered with a question. She seemed to relax further when she realized he was real.

"Where am I?" She asked him, sitting up a bit, slowly, though, due to the lingering drugs.

"My office." He answered cautiously.

She looked around the room, checking it over again before her eyes landed on him. "Did, did you stop Jonathan?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered stiffly.

She looked so small and weak, nothing at all like how she looked when they first kidnapped her as a hostage. It made him wince. "Thank you." She said in a small voice. Then her face changed. "Is Alyson ok?"

That made him mad. Correction, that question made him furious. Here was this young girl, fresh out of high school who just got gassed, twice, by the Scarecrow and she's worried about her over emotional, bitch of a friend. If he was correct, and he was always correct, it was Alyson's fault in the first place that she was in this position, and Dawn was worried about her?

He decided to voice his opinion. "You were just gassed because she couldn't take a little joke, and you're worried about her?" He took angry, pacing steps towards her cowering form while he ranted. "Actually, it's her fault you got gassed both times! If she had stood up for herself in the first place, Crane would have never recognized you as a subject. And now, you just got gassed again because she freaked out on you after you just poked a little fun. She should be worried about you, not the other way around!" He huffed. He turned to the frightened looking Dawn and sat down next to her on the couch. She lowered her head, as if she expected a punishment for a stupid question. He sighed, feeling a bit guilty for scaring her. "She's fine, but you should know that she has yet to come see if you were ok, or even ask me if you were."

A hurt look crossed her features. "Oh."

He sighed and looked down at her. She was curling herself back up by bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them, her eyes peering over the top to look for monsters. "Of course, a better question would be if you're alright?"

She nodded her head at first and then paused. A small sniffle came for her direction as she shook her head no. Oh jeez… if there was one thing the Riddler would admit to not knowing how to fix, it was a crying woman. Hesitantly, he put an arm around her shoulder. At first she stiffened at the unexpected contact before warming up to it and calming down. He just sat there and let her lean her head on him in an effort to keep her from panicking. Once she seemed okay, he moved to sit up.

Like he triggered an alarm, her hand quickly grasped his shirt. "Please don't leave me." She begged openly. "I'm scared to be alone."

He sighed. Look what Scarecrow did, gassing her and leaving him to clean up the mess. "Listen, I need to go get you some water, you're probably dehydrated. I promise I'll come right back, OK?" She looked hesitant. "I'll be right in this apartment. I'm not going anywhere."

Finally she let go of his shirt. He stood up and straitened himself out. "I'll be right back."

Right before he walked out the door, he heard her small voice behind him. "Eddie?"

"Hmm? He responded, curious about the shortening of his name.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>And thank you dear readers for, well reading this fanfiction. Now I must ask one more favor: Review.<strong>

**Edited as of 9/2/13**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV: Alyson<span>

I fiddled with the hem of the dress; Jervis was reading out loud from 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.' My mind barely registered when he stopped reading and looked at me, my mind was some where else. Something Nygma had said when he walked in on my impromptu make out session with Jervis two days earlier. Did I really get so worked up over a joke? I knew how to take a joke so, there had to have been something else said but what? Another thing I wondered about was what kind of lies was Nygma feeding Dawn about me. Probably some nonsense about me not caring what happened to her.

_Well you haven't asked about her,_ said a cruel voice inside my head. I tried to shut it out I haven't been taking my medication like I was supposed to, because I was almost out, so it was hard to control my schizophrenia I thought back to when we first arrived in this place, I didn't know how long we had been knocked out so I chalked my attacking Dawn to a mix of alcohol and the fact that I had never missed a dosage of my medication in the entire eleven years I started taking them.

_For her only friend here you don't seem to take much interest in her well being._ I sighed and shook my head, I thought about Dawn's well being but there was only so much worrying I could do.

"You're thinking about something my dear and that makes you forget to talk." Jervis said. I looked over at him startled. I had forgotten he was beside me. Subconsciously I realized he had quoted Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Before I could reply the Demented Doctor entered the room.

"So how is our little schizophrenic doing today?" he asked not cold enough for it to have been the Scarecrow. I opened my mouth to snap something back when I remembered why I told Dawn I hated her.

_"At least I don't belong in a straight jacket."_ Dawn's voice echoed in my head. Anyone would have gotten upset if that was thrown into their face. I couldn't believe it I was supposed to be worrying about some little girl who threw the one thing I hated most about myself in my face just because I did what most people did with friends, playfully hit them. If I was trying to hurt her with that smack to the arm it wouldn't have been a hit to the arm.

"I could ask you the same thing, Doctor." I could feel the smirk playing in my eyes as I waited for another snide comment, that never came.

"Why do you look so sure of your self?" the doctor asked. I decided to play nicely since he helped me figure it out.

"If you must know, _Dr. Crane_," I stressed his name "I have, after re-re-re-evaluation of the subject, realized I should no longer hold myself accountable for anything that happens or has happened to little Miss. Perfect." I knew exactly where the 'little miss perfect' comment came from but I didn't care, if Dawn could throw my sickness in my face then I didn't want anything else to do with her. Well, okay I don't mean that, if the situation was right I would forget what she said in a heartbeat and beg for her forgiveness instead.

"Well I'm glad you think so," a snide voice said. At first I thought it was inside my head but I realized it was The Riddler. I glared at him albeit not as angrily as before, he was taking care of Dawn, I hoped.

"Thank you for you approval, Nygma but I don't remember asking for your opinion," as per usual he had a snide remark.

"Is it a trait of all psychologist to have a holier than thou attitude?" I narrowed my eyes a little more. Now Crane knew what I was aspiring to be. Great time for more mind games.

"No, that's your job, Nygma," surprisingly it was Jonathan that had snapped back the retort. "Why don't you take your childish games and go annoy someone else." Had it been anyone else speaking I would have smiled. I knew that the doctor didn't hate me as much as Scarecrow did but we weren't sitting in friendship-ville either. I did kind of call him a has-been with issues.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV: Crane<span>

Edward looked at Jonathan exasperated. It was all Jonathan could do not to roll his eyes, he knew what Edward was trying to do but Jonathan was not about to become a pawn in his plan.

**You're no fun**, Scarecrow mock pouted. Jonathan ignored him.

"I can't say I'm surprised how low you'll go. How childish you become." Jonathan noticed the look Alyson gave him. She obviously, like Nygma, believed that he didn't know her course of study. Edward glared at the doctor and stormed off. Jervis patted Alyson's clenched hands before sitting down and resuming the book. Jonathan settled down in one of the arm chairs and studied the girl from over the top o f the book he had brought with him.

She was what society would consider pretty with her blonde hair and blue eyes. It was obvious that she wasn't as weak as she looked, she had even dyed the tips of her hair black as if in warning. He knew that she was a very artistic person by the calender on her phone and the short biography her parents gave her on the news. And her focus in college was a bit of a shock at first but as time passed he realized he just didn't care. Scarecrow on the other hand found this to be hilarious.

She must have felt him staring at her because she looked at him her eyebrows raised as if to ask: What the hell are you looking at?

Jonathan began to wonder what exactly made Alyson Little tick.

"Your friend, John, rather interesting name if I do say so myself, texted you to tell you he found and turned in your psych, paper." Jonathan smirked as she flinched, not having expected him to speak. Jervis stopped reading again realizing that no one was listening to him. "Why he texted you is beyond me, when we would not be stupid enough to let you keep something like a cell phone." Jonathan was trying to figure out more about this girl. Generally he wouldn't be bothered with one of Jervis's toys but for some reason he needed to know since Edward wouldn't let him hear the other one scream. "You are all over the news. Your parents don't seem to trust the GCPD. Or Batman."

"Not surprising." She mumbled under her breath, but both Jervis and Jonathan heard her. Jervis looked at Jonathan wanting him to stop but…

**Old habits die hard** Scarecrow giggled. Jonathan knew he didn't care what Jonathan did, he just loved getting on people's nerves.

"Oh, so it is problems with the family." Jonathan taunted. He knew that Jervis was not interfering because Jonathan was making her upset and generally when people like Alyson Little got upset they spilled their guts, unintentionally, and the Mad Hatter wanted to know more about the Southern Socialite-slash-psychology student. Alyson eyed him warily.

"No." was her stiff reply.

**Looks like you were wrong she is as stoic as you are Johnny-boy. Let me give it a go.**

_No._ was Jonathan's firm reply. The Scarecrow got to play with the younger one. Jonathan was going to pick this one apart. Not to mention the fact that even though Jervis seemed to be an easy going man but he was very possessive, and Scarecrow didn't know when to stop pushing the limits. Jonathan decided to ignore the warning Jervis was silently sending him. As long as he didn't reach for his toxin it should be fine.

"What did Mommy and Daddy want you to do something with your life? And you wanted to be a princess forever." Alyson glared at Jonathan. It looked as if he had struck a nerve.

* * *

><p><strong>I regret to say that I have lost my beloved partner Ninjapoke until she gets her mojo back. So if Edward and Dawn start to become weird it is because I have been writing them. :'(<strong>

**If you have any comments, questions, or concerns please let me know (you can PM me if you don't want to review!)**

**Please Review, you don't even have to press a button first just type in your review click the save button and poof!**

**Edited as of 9/2/13**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV: Nygma<span>

Edward Nygma glared at the general direction of the sleeping girl, on his couch. That stupid blonde had everyone else wrapped around her finger. First Jervis and now apparently Jonathan.

_Maybe he didn't want to be a pawn in your little game, Nygma. Did you think of that?_ He asked himself. He ignored this thought. If it was Scarecrow in control he would have enjoyed a chance to play with Jervis's toy.

Edward smiled to himself. He had an idea. He knew that 'Alice' and Scarecrow hated each other but not having left this room for two days, Dawn didn't know that hadn't changed. As luck would have it she was staring to wake up.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV: Tetch<span>

Jervis tried not to look annoyed at the amount of knowledge Jonathan had shown about his 'Alice.' Jervis knew Jonathan's knowledge came from his access to a computer on stolen internet and Alice's own purse.

Jervis looked over at Alice, they hadn't spoke about what had happened a few days earlier, but she didn't act like it didn't happen or it had been an accident. Even though Jervis knew that it must have been. It was true that this Alice was very different from all of the other Alice's. But Jervis wouldn't get his hopes up he made that mistake once. When the Batman finally found them, any connections that Jervis might pretend are there will disappear and she will end up the same. But Jervis couldn't help himself, she was very pretty and had a nice laugh, when she did laugh that was.

Jonathan had gone back to his book a few minutes ago and Alice relaxed. Jervis opened his book but didn't start to read again. After of two days of fretting over her actions Alice had finally realized it wasn't her fault about Dawn. Jervis was happy for her but he was now very curious about what made her realize this, but he didn't want to ruin the peaceful silence they had fallen into.

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV: Dawn<span>

The shadows were coming around less and less as time went by but I still wasn't comfortable being alone for too long because they would come back and try to drag me off to the shadow land. Who knew what would happen if they did. When I woke up it was dark the only light come from a stolen computer. Eddie was asleep at his desk the light casting a deathly pallor on his face.

I still couldn't believe what he had said right before I fell asleep again (sleep was the only thing that kept the shadows at bay). How could Alyson befriend The Scarecrow? I had first thought that the Mad Hatter had used mind control on her but Eddie has said she was in full control of her thoughts and actions. I thought she was my friend...

No, I couldn't believe it. She had stood up for me when he got me the first time.

_But where was she when it happened again? In the arms of the Mad Hatter._

No, I wouldn't believe it. The Riddler was a criminal and he had lied before, I was always reading and watching the Batman comics and TV shows enough to know that. I had to find out for myself. Before I knew it I was out of the room but it only lasted for about three seconds. I couldn't do it. I had heard laughter from down the hall and what if Eddie was right? That would mean The Scarecrow would be out there. What if he was waiting for me to come out so he could hand me back to the shadows? I sat back down on the couch and curled up in a ball. I could hear the shadows coming again. I hoped Batman would find us soon.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV: Batman<span>

Bruce Wayne frowned at the group sitting at the bar, they were drunk off their heads and were the loudest group in the bar. He walked toward one of the many darkened corners and sat down across from an older man who was nursing a whiskey.

"Matches!" slurred the man as he noticed Bruce.

"How you doing, Jack?" Bruce/Matches Malone asked.

"I'm doing. Sally's been riding my ass about getting a job. It ain't easy to get a job at my age, no good jobs anyway. But there's no way I'd seen work as a test subject for anyone. Nope, especially The Scarecrow, I'd probably have a heart attack." Jack paused and took a swallow of his drink "Wouldn't mind working for the Hatter though, word is them card of his make you stronger that average. An' he seems like a nice enough bloke, all things considering."

"Speaking of the Crow and Hat, you ain't 'eard about them two girls they and the Riddler picked up, 'ave you?" Jack nodded sloppily causing some drink to spill onto the table.

"Course I did it was all over the news. That blonde one, she's cute but that girl she was with, boy what a looker, for a young'un that is." Bruce suppressed a groan. For as long as he had known Jack and Sally he knew that Jack wasn't really looking. "Of course I didn't notice, I only have eyes for my Sally."

"You wouldn't know where to find them would you? Do you know how to get in touch with them?" Jack looked over at the 'criminal.'

"I might. Why do you want them Matches?" Bruce sat back and raised he arms palms our toward Jack, Matches trademark match hanging out of his mouth.

"You're not the only one hard up for cash. I'm so desperate I'm even willing to work for the Crow."Jack laughed.

"Alright Matches. Listen closely."

_Oh I am,_ Batman thought as Jack leaned across the table.

* * *

><p><strong>I was a little upset about the general lack of reviews for the last chapter but oh, well! As I may have mentioned I am without a ninjapoke so I'm just trying to wing it when dealing with Dawn. I may or may not just have Batman rescue Dawn but I'm still deciding. I will have to trust in my muse to direct me down the right path. But I would love to hear you guys's opinion on the subject. (If I still have any readers after the long wait for the previous chapter).<strong>

**This was not an intentional Nightmare Before Christmas reference! I didn't realize I even named the characters Jack and Sally. I guess I subconsciously connect those two names as being good together.**

**Please review or PM me with questions, comments, or concerns!**

**Edited as of 9/2/13**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so here is a chapter that is kind of short and kind of unfinished but you can't tell reading it... I think Batman will appear in the next chapter but there are no guarantees that the chapter will be any good. Well here is Chapter 19.**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV: ScarecrowRiddler

"No! Don't kill it!" Jonathan heard from the kitchen. He was working on making more of his toxin and antidote when he heard the yell. It was a mixture of fright and indignation, and he was curious as to why those two feelings were put into one scream. He left his office and made his way to the kitchen. When he saw the scene he tried to suppress his laughter at what was going on.

_**~BIF~**_

"No! Don't kill it!" Edward heard the yell from the kitchen and looked up from his riddle writing. It had been a day since he had fed Dawn his half-truths and she had gotten a little better but was beginning to grow attached to him. He had to admit that his plan was working a little two well for his taste but live and learn. At the moment of the yell she was on the couch watching him work.

She looked up when she heard the yell and Edward stood up.

"Stay put." was the only thing he told her and like a good little girl she did.

Edward saw Jonathan making his was to the kitchen and when he got there the 'Master of Fear' looked like he was trying not to laugh. When Edward reached the kitchen he understood why.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV: AlysonTetch/Crane/Nygma

_**Three minutes earlier**_

Alison sat on the kitchen counter, her legs almost reaching the floor, as Jervis prepared for tea. They were having a discussion about Carroll's 'Alice' books.

"Okay, so if the looking glass world and Wonderland aren't the same place why does the other messenger and the Mad Hatter look the same? And if they are the same person wouldn't Alice remember. And is the first messenger the March Hare?" Jervis gave the matter some thought.

"By the Tenniel drawings I would say so, the other messenger has the same characteristics as the Mad Hatter, but that would mean that the Looking-Glass World and Wonderland are the same places." Jervis put the tea on the stove "As for your other questions. I don't think so and if you think about how dreams work it makes perfect sense." Alyson nodded and froze. Jervis looked at her quizzically.

"T-there's a spider on the table." she shuddered drawing her legs onto the counter also. Jervis grabbed an old news paper and made to squish the offending creature.

"No, don't kill it." Alyson whispered, leaning forward her hands gripping the edge of the counter. Jervis looked at her strangely but then the spider moved and she jumped back.

"Eww, kill it." she squirmed in disgust. Jervis made to squish it again.

"No! Don't kill it." she screamed this time and again Jervis froze. Jonathan appeared at the hallway entrance followed by Edward. "It's just a poor defenseless spider. It hasn't done anything wrong." Alyson tried to explain herself, but Jervis was confused. The spider had frozen at her scream but started to move again closer and closer to the edge, closer and closer to Alyson.

"Those spiders jump you know." Jonathan lied to see Alyson's reaction, Jervis glared at his 'friend.' Edward was turning red from trying not to laugh and 'ruin' the 'fun.' The spider had reached the end of the table. Alyson let out a small scream.

"KILL THE SPIDER!" Jervis looked at her again, she had just said don't kill it. "PLEASE JUST KILL THE SPIDER!" she turned her head away and closed her eyes and Jervis killed the spider, before she could change her mind again. Jonathan and Edward looked disappointed. Unfortunately Alyson opened her eyes jut as Jervis removed the news paper revealing the splattered still twitching mess on the table.

"I think I'm going to be sick." she jumped off the counter and rushed past the two red heads, she hand over her mouth.

"Spoil sport." Scarecrow hissed at Jervis, having been drawn out during all the excitement. Jervis made to tell him off but was interrupted by a scream cutting through the air. Everyone realized that she had accidentally went into Jonathan's office area, which was the closest to the bathroom. Jervis and Jonathan quickly made their way to where Alyson was.

Jervis looked at Scarecrow imploringly, he knew he couldn't go into the Doctor's room seeing as the doctor had some of his toxin floating around in there. But they were saved the trouble when a pale Alyson quickly appeared slamming the door behind her. Jervis was confused why hadn't the toxin made her in to a quivering mess? Not that he was complaining. Jonathan looked confused as well and Jervis knew that he was also quickly making connections as to the reason.

"Rrr-wrong room." Alyson managed to stutter out. Jervis noticed her eyes seemed to have gotten darker but then it was gone and apparently so was Alyson. Jonathan who was the closest to her managed to keep her from hitting her head too hard as she fell.

"Alyson!" a small very frightened voice shrieked. Everyone looked over to see Dawn poke her head out of the Riddler's office/room. Jervis came to his senses first and picked Alyson up off the floor. He headed into the living room passing the frightened girl and laying 'Alice' on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Edited as of 9/2/13**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV: Alyson<span>

I groaned at I sat up, I felt a hand support my back, my own hand gingerly touching the back of my head. Opening my eyes I saw Dawn kneeling on the floor at the end of the couch, Jervis was next to me helping me sit up, Edward was sitting in the armchair looking bored, and Jonathan was leaning against the wall with an odd expression on his face.

"Th-Thank God for schizophrenia medication, huh, Doctor." I was shocked that I had said that it almost seemed as if it came from another person. Crane glared at me slightly, Scarecrow must be seething that I wasn't a screaming mess right now. I guess it just goes to show that taking more than my prescribed amount for the past decade was a pretty good decision. My head was killing me, I must have hit it when I fell.

There was a slight pressure on my leg, Dawn had started to cry her head resting on me. I reached over and stroked her hair gently, why did we have to be so stupid? Was it really only girls that said such mean things without even thinking about the consequences. I remembered a lullaby my nurse used to sing to me whenever my mother yelled at me to be more refined, I resisted the urge to sing it to Dawn. She probably didn't even know what she said wrong, it was just a comeback to whatever I had said. It had been my fault for overreacting, I had caused, somehow, Dawn getting poisoned by Crane for a second time. I would make it up to her somehow, if we got out of this I was going to do something special for Dawn... but what about Jervis, I think I was falling for the blonde villain.

"_Weakling,_" a voice hissed. My head shot up but no one in the room had said anything. Crane was giving me an odd look, like he was evaluating me.

I shrieked a little as the front door fell in and Batman stepped through the frame. Dawn looked up as if her prayers had been answered, All I could feel was confliction.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV- Crane<span>

**_Thirty minutes - one hour ago_**

"Rrr-wrong room," Alyson gasped before fainting, hitting her head on the wall's moulding. There was something different about her eyes just before she fell, Jonathan was curious

'You're always curious' Jonathan ignored the Scarecrow as Jervis bent down to pick up the unconscious girl. Jervis looked at Jonathan apparently the Mad Hatter had also noticed her eyes. Jervis placed her on the couch and sat next to her stroking her hair. Something turned in the pit of his stomach but he ignored it.

A few minutes past and Alyson mumbled something. Jonathan looked at Jervis questioningly.

"She said 'You won't come out.'" Jonathan cocked his head.

"It looks like she's sicker than we thought," he chuckled darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of 92/13**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV: Alyson<span>

I was not made for running. I was an heiress not an athlete, not that heiresses can't be athletes it's just I'm not one. There was already a stitch in my side and my lungs weren't working fast enough. After we made it out of the building we had run about thirty seconds before we lost Edward and Dawn. Either fortunately or unfortunately Batman had brought Robin with him and the Dark Knight went after Dawn and Edward sending me, Jervis, and Jonathan a little birdy to run from. Really, you would think that Batman would have run after us, I mean, two rogues were better than one...

_What's going on?_

I gasped as my arm was nearly pulled out of it's socket as Jervis pulled me to the right into an abandoned building and from there all three of us squeezed into a supply closet. As misfortune would have it the way I was practically flung into the closet after Jonathan I ended up with my facing the professor and as soon a Jervis joined us I was pressed into his chest. I could feel my cheeks flushing. This was going to be awkward.

_Where am I?_

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV: Crane<span>

**'Well now this is an interesting turn of events, eh, Johnny," **laughed Scarecrow as they could hear Robin enter the building.

_'Oh, shut-up' _Jonathan hissed as Alyson shuddered against him. Her actions back at the apartment surprised him, he had expected her to act like Dawn and look all hopeful that the flying rodent and his partner would save them, but she looked conflicted. Jonathan could feel Jervis glaring at him, but it wasn't as if he had purposefully arranged them like that.

'**Unless, you did subconsciously,' **sneered Scarecrow, really not liking how close the girl was to them, he wasn't afraid of the little man but the Mad Hatter was quite possessive and a little nerve-wracking when it came to his Alices.

'_You are quite tiring and idiotic.' _Jonathan heard Alyson's breathing change. _'Oh, look, it seem's we will be having even more fun.'_

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV: Alyson<span>

_'What's happening?'_

This was so awkward, I didn't know what to do. I was so confused, why hadn't I attempted to escape when Batman came crashing into the apartment? All of this could have been over. I could have gone back and... and been the simi-perfect little Heiress again. A pathetic little girl who went for a degree in psychology just to piss of her parents.

_'Why?'_

I winced. What was that voice. It sounded so familiar but it wasn't coming from anywhere. I was starting to have trouble breathing and my head felt like it was being pounded by a rock. I could feel my legs weakening, Crane stiffened sensing my unbalance. This couldn't be happening now. Not now, not like this. I felt Jervis place a hand over my mouth, probably thinking that I was going to scream. I clawed at his hand, my lungs were on fire and my vision was starting to go fuzzy. The last thing I felt before my mind went blank was two hands holding me up and one still around my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>This entire story has been edited as of 92/2013. If you are a reader after this date then you don't have to go back and read anything, for those of you who have been with me from before I made these edits you may want to go back and re-read the chapters. It is not necessary but I do set up what will happen in the future better and if something I write seems as if it has come out of the blue you may need to re-read the previous chapters.**

**As always I do not own anything recognized under any trademark, I barely own the characters I've added to this universe. **


	22. Chapter 22

**All the edits to this fic have been made and if you have any questions about what is going on now or in the future you may want to go back and re-read the fic. If you are reading this and the chapters you have read have 'Edited as of' and a date then you are caught up and don't have to worry about going back... you can but you should be up to date. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>Third Person POV: Batman<p>

It didn't take too long to catch up with Nygma and Dawn and really the Riddler didn't put up much of a fight when Batman cut them off. Batman was pleasantly surprised that the girl was for the most part unharmed but there was copious amounts of fear toxin in her system no amount of antidote would fix this, he could only hope that with counseling she would learn to deal with it.

But that was where the dynamic duo's luck ended. As soon as Batman saw the look of defeat and determination on Robin's face he knew the young man had lost the two rogues and young heiress.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV: Crane<p>

They stood in the closet for what seemed like hours until they were sure Robin had given up the search, for the time being. Jonathan motioned for Jervis to follow him and the blond villain lifted his unconscious prize and carried her bridal style after the skeletal professor. It would be unwise for them to stay in this abandoned building any longer, they needed a place to lay low. The best and most dangerous bet would be to go to Oswald Cobblepot for help, of course that was always one of the last placed Jonathan liked to go, you always had to pay a higher price dealing with Oswald than bullying another contact into giving you a place to stay. He glanced over at Jervis and Alyson.

**"You're going to have to go to that insufferable bird. It's time to pull together our plans. Nygma is probably gone now so you will have to work extra hard to keep the nitwit focused on something other than his toy," **Jonathan sighed resigned, Scarecrow was right, there really was no other option this time.

"Come on, we're going to the Lounge," Jonathan whispered to Jervis who nodded adjusting his grip on Alyson.

* * *

><p><strong>I do believe that this is the shortest chapter I have written for this story... maybe. I know it's not much but it is better than nothing right? Please review and remember I own nothing except Alyson and any characters that don't belong to anyone else. I do not make money off of this and do not claim to. <strong>

**Review.**


End file.
